Cold Darkness
by Between2Worlds
Summary: What do you do when a Christmas party gives way to a very freaky week. Kindnaping, Vampires, blood letting, Coffee, What could happen next? CHANGED RATING FOR SAFETY AND ALITTLE FF ACTION! in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any of Amelia At-water Rhodes characters Kaye is my own and that is all at the moment.

Cold Darkness

_Another year another Christmas party to go too, well it can't get much worse._ Kaye thought standing alone in an almost empty room. It was a beautiful set up; a row of poinsettias lined a walk way to a big chair where Santa would sit. All the important adults were there mingling trying to gain a little more respect in their bosses eyes.

"Politics" She mumbled. Turning around she saw something that did not belong in this festive place. In the shadows of the room stood someone. Their face was in shadow and all that could be seen were a pair of Kaki pants. She could make out a tall outline and a somewhat relaxed and bored look.

"Alright Kaye, your going to be taking pictures of the kids as they go sit with Santa, Then you give them off to Jessica over there and she will give them to those frames. Now is Chris Jaguar here?" The coordinator of the whole thing came into the room telling everyone what their job would be.

"Yes I'm here." The melodic voice came from Kaye's left making her jump. The person laughed, "Don't worry I won't bite." Kaye looked up at this stranger about to give some sarcastic remark but found herself looking into his sparkling eyes. They were an odd shade of green, almost grey but slightly green.

"Alright you will be working with Kaye taking pictures." She moved off into another room to finish getting all the volunteers to help out. The group dispersed, Kaye was left in the room with the boy.

"So…." She tried to think of something to say.

"I take it you've done this kind of thing before." It was not a question.

"No my family is big into the photography thing, at all the family gatherings there are like three cameras going at least." She smiled not for the last time that night. He smiled back, he had a beautiful smile. That smile made Kaye feel as if something did a flip flop in her stomach.

At six o'clock the kids started coming in, after about a half an hour Kaye she got hungry and asked Chris if he would mind taking pictures all he said was "As you wish." At about 7:30 there were no kids left. So Kaye decided that in the festive spirit she might as well get her picture taken. So Sitting on Santa's lap and feeling like a complete fool she smiled for the camera. "Now it's your turn." She urged Chris.

"Fine," was all he said.

Kaye took the picture and put it in a frame. _Man is that boy hot_, she thought. _To bad I'm so young, once again my age is my demise._ She smiled as he left alone and shook her head. After a few minutes of seeing his face in her minds eye she realized that she was holding his picture in his hand. Looking down at it she saw that he was not exposed in the photo, Santa was smiling at the camera with no one on his knee.

A/N I know this is short and that it has almost nothing to do with Any of Amelia's books yet but it will I had very little time and wanted to get this out before I forgot. R&R please!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own any of Amelia At-water Rhodes characters Kaye is my own and that is all.

Chapter 2

All the way home she held the picture in her hand and thought about Chris. His eyes were mesmerizing, he has smiled at her all night, and he had been very curious. But why they hell had his picture not been developed? All the other kids had.

_Maybe it was a problem with the lens yeah that's_ it, she though. When she got to her room she took a closer look at the picture with a magnifying glass she had found in an old science kit.

There were tiny wisps of what looked like smoke around the place where Chris had sat. So it just was the last picture and there for the only one to get ruined because we didn't have any more kids to take pictures of.

She stayed awake half the night thinking of "logical" reasons why the picture had not been developed. She thought of countless that were not logical and that made her laugh. The last one she thought of before falling asleep was that he was a vampire and there for unable to have his picture taken. "Just like Ms At-water Rhodes characters, Jaguar, Jessica, Riska, and Aubrey." She laughed at her self and fell asleep still dreaming of his face.

Some miles away Chris Jaguar sat in a bar drinking down a pint of whisky. He thought wistfully of the past few hours. The girl had been so kind and gentle, she had a beautiful smile.

"Awe look! Jaguar is love stricken once again." Riska sat down next to him on a stool and smirked.

"Awe look Riska is still wearing the hair of a tiger." He countered, not sounding anything but amused.

"Yes I still wear a tigers' hair, what's it to you?" she raised an eyes brow.

"Nothing at all Riska it is just a little different to see you with that hair. I suppose you still are upset at Aubrey for that?" He took a long swig of his whisky.

"No I beat the living Sh…"

"Careful Riska there are real ladies present."

She ignored his comment and opened a pack of cigarettes. She put one in her mouth and began searching for her lighter. Jaguar pulled out his lighter and held it lit for her. She lit the cigarette and took along drag on it, she let the smoke out in one huge puff.

"So who is it this time?" She sighed and waited.

"She is a human..."

"Big Surprise…."

"I don't know her name and she is a very intelligent girl for a human."

"Yes I'm sure she's just oh so accepting of our type of person as well."

"Well I'm pretty sure she might have an inkling that I'm a vampire but she is a human and they hate to think that something supernatural." He plucked the cigarette out of her mouth and took a long relaxing drag on it.

Because they were both vampires their lungs and throats healed instantly. Many Vampires drank, smoked, or did drugs, it was not like it would kill them, they were already dead.

"So what's your plan?" Riska inquired.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, and I don't think she is going to be very accepting at all if you just start attacking her in an attempt to make her more like us.

"Would I do that to you?" she asked the very picture of innocence.

"Yes" they laughed and sat their widdling away the hours in the day drinking and smoking.

Kaye woke up with a start, _I had the most horrible dream._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaye shook her head and looked slowly around her room. All was as it was the night before. There were piles of clothes strewn around the floor and a bunch of knick-knacks in different places all around the room. The walls were as dark as they had always been, with black paint and the blackout curtains were keeping all the morning light out, not that there was any in the middle of winter.

Christmas had come and gone and nothing to exciting happened. She got the clothes that she wanted and the new desk. Her parents were exceptionally giving with the money this year. So were her grandparents. Though she spent most of it at her favorite stores. Her new clothes were all still in the bag at the end of her bed.

She slowly got out of bed and tried to remember the dream that woke her up before her alarm. But it was like trying to catch the dust that was floating in the sunlight. She got fleeting glimpses of a black room with some sort of metal rock music playing in the back round. There were people dancing and drinking. She sighed it was no use she might as well just forget the dream all together.

She grabbed a shirt out of the shopping bag and turned on the light. Though it was a very small lamp it filled the room with enough light for her to see by. The shirt was a red tee shirt with the words DEMOCRACY IS DEAD in bright big black letters. On the back was a big picture of the white house. She found a pair of jeans and put them on quickly. After applying a little eyeliner she walked out of the room.

Jaguar looked around the bar to find that Riska had disappeared into the darkness. "Show off." He muttered.

His face was a mask of no emotion. He prided himself on the fact that he had always been able to hide his face. No one had ever been able to judge his feelings. That girl was something different though she seemed to be falling for him. That would just make his job a whole lot easier. So now to his plan.

Kaye walked in the front doors of her high school with her head bowed against the cold wind blowing her through the doors. Brushing the snow off her jacket and not watching where she was going she bumped into someone. Thinking that it was some annoying freshman she opened her mouth to snap at them and promptly forgot her voice.

"Well hello again." It was Chris, he was leaving.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a suspicious voice.

"If you must know I had to enroll my little sister and I had hoped I would run into you. I was wondering if you would like to get some coffee with me tonight."

"Would I….What?"

"Like…to…get…some…coffee?" he said every word slowly as if she were stupid.

"I'm not stupid!" she snapped.

"Yes I can tell by the amount of time it took you to snap at me."

"Aren't we cocky?"

"So is that a yes you would like to have coffee?" he ignored her comment.

"Fine sure whatever." She slid past him her head down again, feeling her face turn red.

Jaguar watched her retreating back. "Until tonight my little bird."

A/N: I own none of Amelia At-water Rhodes Chatacters. And I'm sorry it takes so long to update


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Any of Amelia At-water Rhodes Character, I'm just twisting them to mold into my own story.

Mistude- Thanks for your support

Serpent-Vampfreak- Sorry it takes me so long to actually write this stuff.

Firstevil- My reviewer, YAY! GO YOU!

Now let's have some fun

Chapter 4

Kaye didn't know what to think. A vampire (as far as she knew) had asked her out on a date! This was both an exciting thought and a very scary one. What was she supposed to do if he tried to bite her? The more she thought about it the more it scared her. No one knew about her inner turmoil. She walked through her school day as if she was on auto pilot.

By the time she got home she had made up her mind to go but she would wear a choker that covered her neck entirely and she would avoid his eyes. Also she would carry a silver cross in her pocket for protection. (A/N I'm laughing as I write this so stereotypical) She felt safe and grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the kitchen table.

The light on the family message machine was blinking. She pressed the play button expecting it to be her father calling to say that he would be working late again. But the voice that came from the machine was not her Fathers. It was Chris's.

"Hey Kaye I'm just calling to tell you that I'll meet you at the Cornerstone Café at 8. Don't Worry about how your going to get home I'll give you lift on my bike. Alright so see you tonight."

Her heart had stopped and she could feel all the blood draining from her face. _Great Kaye you're going to be out after dark and most likely end up on the back of a vampire's bike. Are you going mad? Remember all that you've read about their kind and the dangers of being around them._

She shook those scary thoughts out of her head and went on with her normal everyday stuff to try and clear her mind. Don't want him reading her anxiety.

Jaguar sat at the bar with Riska on his left laughing his head off. He described to her Kaye's reaction to his invitation.

"She has every reason to be afraid I mean you practically are a stranger and if she's as smart as you think she is then she probably has guessed about you I mean come on you're rarely there and you ask her out of no where. There is no way she is going to get away right?" Riska had stopped laughing and she was watching Jaguar with noting but distrust in her eyes.

"Will you relax Riska; I promise you the girl will not get away with out a bite to show for it." He sounded as off hand as he could but he didn't know if he could keep his promise. It was getting close to eight. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a date to get too." He got up and left the bar with out touching his drink. He would be thirsty for more than coffee tonight.

Kaye sat in the Cornerstone Café looking around, waiting for Chris to show up.

"Looking for me?" The voice came from behind her. She jumped.

"N…n…No I was looking for the waitress. I needed some caffeine if you were going to be any later." She lied.

"Oh pardon me fair maiden, I was stalled by the most red lights I've ever seen in my life time. But may I say you look Very Very Beautiful." He on the other hand was not lying.

Kaye had dressed her self in a pair of dark blue jeans with frayed edges and a black shirt that had a picture of Kenny on it with his head chopped off. On the back words read 'OH MY GOD THEYKILLED KENNY!' (A/N Kenny and "Oh my god theykilled Kenny" are from South Park for those who don't know) She wore a strangely large black ribbon on her neck like a choker and a bunch of those gummy bracelets that all the teens were going gaga for.

Jaguar laughed inside. He knew what her motives were when she chose the jewelry. She must have guessed and chose to hide the most prominent areas for blood suckers. She was smarter than she let on. Sure she was book smart but it seemed she knew a little about the fantasy realm as well.

"So what'll ya have?" He was still standing and intended to go get their drinks.

"Oh a double caff latté with mocha sprinkles." She replied lightly.

"Ok then." He ordered an espresso for himself.

When he returned with their drinks Kaye sat there for along while just listening to the others around her. Not paying him any attention in the hope of avoiding the subject altogether.

"So you've guessed already have you?"

"Guessed what?" She replied with doe eyed innocence.

"You know what, you know I'm not a normal guy, I mean I practicly told you when I left that picture." He smiled taking a sip.

"Yeah so what ya going to do about it?" She challenged moving her face closer to his.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do about it." He moved his face closer to hers until they were centimeters apart. Kaye closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her. But nothing happened.

DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! I love being evil!


	5. Chapter 5

Serpent-Vampfreak: Thanks for reading Chapter 4 very quickly. (I know lame but thanks) 

Disclaimer- I do NOT OWN any of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes Characters

Chapter 5

Kaye sat there her eyes closed waiting for his lips to brush hers but she was sorely disappointed. He leaned past her lips and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to kill you." He whispered softly.

Kaye's eyes flew open and she sat there frozen in shock. Her drink shook as her hands did. Jaguar watched all this with a smirk on his lips. This was the reaction he expected from many humans but not Kaye. She seemed stronger than that.

Jaguar was right of course, Kaye was just shaking for show. In essence her mind was a torrent of thoughts trying to tell her what to do. She had no idea what to do. Part of her wanted to keep acting afraid and get away as soon as possible. But another part of her wanted to call his bluff. Fortunately for her sanity this side prevailed.

She stopped shaking suddenly and smirked back at him. "So you're a vampire huh? So what's your real name? I mean you cant possible be a Christopher."

"Oh well my name is Jaguar but it wont matter for long. You'll be dead before dawn."

"Oh really? Well then I guess I have a lot to do." She started rambling on about nonsense things that she needed to do; while absent mindedly pulling the cross out of her pocket and playing with it.

"I don't mean to be rude for my interruption but what's the cross for?" He was watching her with amusement in his gaze.

"Oh this? Nothing really just playing with it really, my mother gave it to me years ago and I found it in the washing machine this morning." She lied badly

"Do you always put crosses through the washing machine?" He didn't seem to buy her story.

"Only when I don't have any polish," she didn't seem to want to admit anything.

She smiled at him and foolishly looked into his eyes. The second she did so she knew that she was caught. Her mind was screaming at her for getting herself into so much trouble.

Jaguar moved closer to her again but his eyes never left hers. She felt him prying around in her mind poking at things and toying with her memories. Jaguar could feel her trying franticly to escape his grasp but that was impossible. His mind hold was one of the strongest. No one had escaped it yet.

He reached out and untied the ribbon from around her neck and threw it into the trash, _Great she thought, really great Kaye now he has an opening._

_I've always had an opening my little bird _his voice was like velvet in her mind, as smooth as chocolate. She couldn't escape it. She saw him move in towards her. She knew that to all the others in the bar it would seem as though they were making out. No one would come to her rescue. She heaved a great inner sigh and accepted her on coming death. She felt Jaguars warm breath on her neck and closed her eyes once more.

Once again nothing happened. Jaguar had his hand on her neck and he had paused moments before his plunged his fangs deep into her skin. He gave her a gentle kiss on the point of where her vein was and worked his way up ward. When he reached her lips her eyes fluttered open and she looked puzzled. But before she could ask a question his mouth descended and he kissed her.

His kiss was not the gentle and beautiful ones that you hear about in faerie tales but more of a hurried strong passionate kiss. He pulled away letting his lips linger slightly. She could still feel his lips on hers.

He chuckled slightly. "I knew you would not disappoint me."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about." Though her words were harsh her voice was almost a whisper.

"You accepted death, you knew what I was going to do and yet you were ready to let it happen. That shows a strong person." His inner voice was yelling at him that this was not the way to win a girls heart.

"Well thanks I think." She rubbed her hands together and looked at her watch. It was getting late. "I really must dash." She stood grabbing her coat.

"Let me take you home then it'll be faster than walking." He stood too and went to the door and held it open for her.

"Thank you kind sir." She said sarcastically.

He led her to the bike rack and unclipped his bike. He got on then motioned for her to sit in back of him. She got on and wrapped her arms around his waist. His chest was rock hard and his arms looked very strong. If it were any other man she would have run her hands up and down his stomach. The engine roared in her ears and they were off.

Upon arriving at her house she dismounted and smiled down at him. "Well thanks for a great night." She started to walk away. Jaguar grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her again but longer this time and a little more gentle.

He lifted her off him suddenly and pressed a blood red rose into her hand. A thorn pricked her finger and a single drop of blood was shown. Jaguar lifted the finger to his lips and licked the blood away. He handed her a small piece of paper. "Use this if you ever need me. Farewell love" He was gone before she could blink.


	6. Chapter 6

Mistude-Don't worry about the caffeine thing. I love enthusiastic reviews. I tend to feel very hyper when I've been in a car for a long time too.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes Characters.

Chapter 6

Kaye stood in her dark and drank hall way for a few minutes just letting the darkness soaks into her soul. She didn't know how to explain what happened tonight. At first she thought that she was going to end up as a meal. But when she accepted her own death as an inevitable thing, she was spared. When she didn't even expect it he starts kissing her. She put a hand on her lips and felt a little tingle go through her body.

After waking as if from a dream she walked up the flight of stairs to her room. The darkness and familiar smell seemed to jog her into reality. She quickly changed and fell into her bed suddenly exhausted. She fell asleep with the image of a certain someone riding a bike.

Jaguar sat in the club feeling pretty pleased with him self (to me it seemed like he flopped but then again what's a man with out an ego.) Until he felt something connects with the back of his skull.

Being a vampire and practically invincible it didn't hurt but it was still intentional.

"You are the most pathetic excuse for a vampire that I've ever seen!"

"Oh what joy it brings my heart to hear your voice Riska." Jaguar gritted his teeth and replied with a false smile.

"Oh Shut UP you little cockroach. You can't even kill or change a simple little mortal." She was angry as Hell and liable to explode at any moment.

"What the bloody hell is so important about my dips into the mortal world." (Minds out of the gutters ppl) He took a long swig from the drink in front of him.

"Why did you just let her go? You didn't even drink her blood. You just took that little tinny tinny sip of her blood that came from that thorn. You are soooo Caught up in your romantics and the love of your mortals."

"Oh do stop running off at the mouth. You tend to get yourself caught up into everybody else's business."

"Well then I guess that puts me in my place." She replied sarcastically.

He turned his back to her and waited until he could not feel her presence in his head then put his head in his hands and sighed.

She didn't sleep so well. First she dreamt of some tall shadowy figure stalking her then she saw a plethora of bats start swooping down at her. She screamed sitting up suddenly. She was soaked in a cold sweat and shivering all over. Her alarm was blaring some new Teen Idol song.

"I have got to learn how to change the channel on that thing. I'm sick and tired of hearing "Over and over again" over and over again."

That day at school she couldn't discern the feeling that someone was watching her every movement. A whole bunch of people asked her what was going on she couldn't tell them anything it would make her seem weird.

She kept looking over her shoulder on her way home afraid of what she would find. Several times she saw a black figure saunter into the shadows. But since she only saw these on her way home from her job that night she didn't pay them too much attention. Not until the black figure hand her by the throat.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey all it's a SNOW DAY. This means I'm very very happy and have time to write at least one chapter. I'm loving all the reviews that are coming in. Keep them coming people!

Serpent-Vampfreak: I don't need long reviews but ones that are encouraging are very helpful. If I didn't have any reviewers I'd stop writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Amelia At-water Rhodes Characters.

Chapter 7

Kaye held very still, fear shooting through her body. "Who are you?"

"That is not your concern. Stop talking or I'll cut your throat." The voice was harsh but female. Kaye could not feel a blade but she didn't put it past this dark stranger.

"What do you want with me?" She was shaking.

"It's not what I want. Now shut up!" The voice was growling in her ear. She could feel the breath of the stranger on her neck and it was cold.

She could feel something taking hold on her mind and she tried with all her might to stay awake.

"Your strong I'll give you that but if you resist me any longer your blood will run like the river NILE!" her voice grew steadily louder and gruffer as she finished her sentence.

Kaye relaxed and once again accepted her own death. But one thing she couldn't understand was why someone would come after her. Her vision went cloudy then dark and she knew no more.

When she came too the first thing she realized was that it was either pitch dark outside or she was blind. She began to blink franticly and started to stand up before noticing that she was chained to the wall. She pulled with all her might against the chains trying to break free.

A voice rang out in her head. _Oh don't try breaking them, they are pure steel. They won't break as easily as you hope. And unless you've got a pair of light goggles in your pockets, you won't be seeing the light of day for years to come._

Her heart was pounding and her mind racing. What was she to do, what was going to happen, that voice was still singing in her brain and she couldn't get it out. She saw her mother and her father in her head yelling in the dark for her over and over again. But she couldn't answer.

The darkness that surrounded her overwhelmed her and she lost all sense of reality.

Jaguar had tracked down Kaye's house and had a bouquet of blood red roses in his hand. He wanted to continue to see her as long as he could. Or at least take her away from her before Riska got to her.

He had raised his fist to knock on the door, when the door flew open and a woman in her late 40s stood there. Her eyes were red and puffy; she looked like she had been crying, for a long period of time.

"Umm hello is Kaye here?"

"Oh no, you haven't seen her, have you? She didn't come home last night after her job and all her friends haven't seen her since yesterday at school. OH where is my baby?" She threw her self into his arms and cried into his shoulder. The roses fell to the pavement.

A strong looking man came to the door with a sympathetic look on his face. He took his wife in his arms and turned to Jaguar.

"Do you know what happened to my daughter?"

"No Sir I have not seen her since the day before yesterday."

"Oh if you see her will you tell us?"

"Of course sir," He turned and walked away clenching his fist.

"**RISKA! You heartless, wicked, Callous, unfeeling, cold-blooded, Cruel, pitiless BITCH.**" He screamed into the night.

"What What What? You don't have to shout. I mean the vampires in China could here you for Christ's sakes." She appeared suddenly and stuck her finger in her ear.

"What the **BLOODY HELL **have you done with **KAYE**?"

"Geeze Louise don't you ever stop shouting?"

"Where is she." He held her by the collar and lifted her off her feet.

"Why should I tell you?" She spit in his eye and disappeared in to the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Mistude-As always thanks for the very enthusiastic reviews.

Serpent-vampfreak: I know I love the cliffhanger endings too. It is so much fun to torment readers. Mua hahahaha. ( Supposed to be evil laughter)

Queen of the Damned: Sorry if you don't like my endings but they are so much fun to write and it leaves me at a good place to pick up. I mean I think it's harder to pick up in the most boring of places in the story because you don't remember what you were trying to say but with the endings that I write it's a lot easier to start the next chapter.

Kalista Turner: Longest review I've gotten GO YOU! Now let me explain my Acceptance of death bit. Though I do fear death I feel that if someone accepts it as a natural part of life than they are very strong. It shows that they are not afraid of the unknown. But it doesn't necessarily mean insanity. When you acknowledge death (meaning, know about it and understand it) you come face to face with the reality of the fact that you are not going to live forever and that one day you will cease to exist. Now some people never get used to it and are afraid of death. Then again there are others who welcome it. It all depends on how you look at it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Amelia At-water Rhodes Characters

And Now on with the show!

Chapter 8

The rain began to come down in sheets. In a few seconds he was soaked through. There was no escaping it. Riska had taken Kaye and she refused to give him any clue as to why she had done so. Or where she had taken her for that matter. He needed to find her. She was the world to him, his link to the outside world, his rock. And she didn't even know it yet.

He sat on the pavement and put his head in his hands. Times had changed since he had last spent time amongst mortals. He remembered how he loved to watch them scrounge the streets for food and a place to lay down. He remembered how the young ones used to weep with hunger and pain. Ah the good old days. But Evolution had made that only a memory.

Tears slowly formed in his eyes. Now these tears are not normal human tears because a vampires' tear ducks dried up when they were first** born into darkness** (Borrowed from Anne Rice in the voice of Louis). No these tears were red and bright. Then did not even have the taste of humans' tears. It was very much a disturbing sight to see a vampire crying.

"Oh would you quit your Blubbering! For gods sake man you are a Vampire and Vampires do **NOT** **CRY**!" Nikolas appeared next to Jaguar with a cigarette between his fingers.

"Why is it that you and Riska are often around when I wish you to be dead?" The tears had stopped but Jaguar still felt hurt.

"But we are Dead mate. You and my bloody brother Christopher are too much alike." He shook his head in disgust. 'You fall so in love with the mortals that you interact with that you loose sense of what we are."

"And what is that precisely?" He looked at Nikolas with a skeptical look on his face.

"We are The Immortal Damned, The Hunters that Stalk the Night, The Oldest of the World, and The Forever Young." He stood in a quick movement impossible to follow and yelled into the night. "We keep to ourselves and out of harms way but once in a while when our property is stolen, we must fight for it." He looked me meaningfully in the eye.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

A/N: ok Guys it's about 4:50 here I gotta go do some work and I want to get this up before I go do my exercise. Review if you can Thanks So much!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Sorry for the really really short chapter last time. I had a bunch of stuff that needed to be done and now I can write the second chapter for the day. I'm avoiding homework like the plague.

Disclaimer: As in all other chapters I do not own any of Amelia At-water Rhodes Characters.

Chapter 9

Kaye was five years old again and her father was playing a game of Hide and Go Seek with her. She would run behind their house and hide in the bushes. He would run after her and pretend not to see her. She had had this dream many times before. But only this time It was different. In the back round she could see that the neighborhood was not hers. Also she felt cold and it was supposed to be nice and warm. She also felt scared as if she were hiding from something not for a game.

Then she looked through the leaves on the bushes and the man that was looking for her was not her father. It was Chris…Jaguar or whatever his name was. But he wasn't alone there was another man with him and a young Woman behind them. She held a dagger poised to stab it into Chris's back, Kaye screamed. She screamed as she had never screamed in her life, the blood curling noise was reverberating around a cold dark room.

She sat up in the darkness and cried her eyes our. Her voice was horse from the screaming and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She got onto her hands and knees and went looking for something to eat or drink. She felt around but found only four walls. The funny thing was they didn't feel like cold stone they were impeccably clean floors and the walls were wood but they were so smooth.

She sat staring into the darkness and once again sank into dark and twisted dreams.

Nikolas had been about to reply, when both heard a scream that was so bone chilling it was eerie. Nikolas looked around in what would normally be considered shock. "What the Fuck was that?"

"I have a pretty good idea, but what were you about to say."

"If you were thinking the way I was it shouldn't be too hard to get her back." He started twirling his knife around; and handed it to Jaguar holding it by the blade and not sustaining a single cut. "When you find her you're going to have to make a mark that won't go away or I will." Nikolas was good to his word. Jaguar knew that Nikolas didn't merely want to put Riska in her place but he also was longing for another companion.

He took the blade and made a cut in his skin and watched it heal as quickly as he had made the incision. "Let's go find my girl!"

The darkness awoke her again. She was shivering and crying silently but she could feel a presence in the room that was not there before. She figured it had to be her tormentor. "What do you want with me now?" Her voice was gruff and dry.

"Nothing really I just wanted to observe you in one of the scariest habitats for a human." The voice was distinctly a female and it came from all corners.

"Be gone and let me die here alone in peace." She huddled deeper into the corner.

"Oh I can't let you die so there is food at your feet and a flagon of water. But don't get comfortable you won't be here for much longer if Jaguar has anything to say about it."

"You're an enemy of Jaguars then aren't you?" her mind began working for the first time in almost a day.

"Not an enemy by definition but more of an annoying fly on his shoulder refusing to go away." She seemed amused with herself.

"Oh go to hell." Kaye mumbled

"Too late deary." The voice laughed and was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Mistude: Nikolas will do what I write him to do. So maybe he will kill her maybe he won't. Just wait and see

Leobaby: I'll keep the spelling mistakes in mind thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Amelia At-water Rhodes Characters.

Chapter 10

The first thing she did was eat the food. She was so ravenous she though she ate every crumb. She drank the water down slowly knowing that if she drank it fast she would end up having to use the bathroom.

Going back to her corner and holding the canteen to her like a teddy bear she fell into another disturbed sleep willing that someone find her.

Nikolas ran after Jaguar smirking. He knew well enough that Jaguar had a plan to get her back indeed but he had a plan of his own.

Jaguar ran as fast as he could back to the bar and took one quick look around before going behind the counter.

"She's not here" He growled as Nikolas came in.

"I can see that well enough."

"I have got to find her she means more to me than you could ever know." Jaguar had been living in that house of his for so long he had not heard about Nikolas and Kristopher's fight with the Witch, if he had he probably forgotten.

Nikolas clenched his fist and his teeth with anger before replying. "I can not imagine what you're going through."

"God don't try to sound so sympathetic." He wined misinterpreting Nikolas' tone of voice.

"Forget me, how are we going to find Riska?"

"Oh that will be easy."

"How she will be sure to stay away from you for some time."

"Sure she is going to stay away from me. But we have you!" He gave Nikolas a glance before pouring himself some drink from a large bottle.

"What is it that I can do?"

"First you get to feed."

'Sounds good so far."

"Then you are going to go onto Riska's territory and congratulate her on making me retreat back into my own home. And you being who you are of course will ask to see the girl so you can make your mark on her and make me even angrier. She will undoubtedly be suspicious but you've got to keep up being your normal sleazy self."

'I think I should be offended by that comment."

"Oh shut up. Look when you go to cut Kaye just make them look like the ones that you mark you victims with. But don't make them fatal, or I'll be after you next."

Kaye shivered as her dreams became nightmares before she could relax. She was sitting in a very grand living room with a gorgeous dress on that went all the way down to the floor. It was a ball gown, red satin with several layers that made her look like she was a princess. She smiled then looked around and the smile fell.

The room was filled with pale faces menacing looking people who were all staring at her.

"Your highness," a person to her left said, "You must dismiss the company before the sun rises."

"Oh of course," She waved her hand and said imperialistically, "I have spoken all depart." They bowed and left in a blink of an eye. The only one that was left was Jaguar.

She got up quickly and ran towards him. "Jaguar," She whispered, "What is going on? I'm not a princess they live alone and I can't stand to be alone."

"But you are alone and always will be." He left and a new scene materialized before her. It was a battle field at night. The dead lay strewn across the field. Though some still breathed, they wouldn't be for long. There were vampires everywhere sucking the life out of the ones that were to badly injured to be taken home.

Presently the one closest to her looked up and smiled blood still dripping from his lips. "Come highness join us drink the life out of the mortals war." He laughed and held his hand out to her.

Kaye was frozen where she stood shaking with fear. The death and the horror that was around her was too much. She screamed.

Nikolas went to Riska's home in Mass and stood in front of her house smirking. "Oh Riska I have got something for you!" He called

"Nikolas was a pleasant surprise, what is it you've got for me."

He held out a small child in his arms. The child was starving its stomach bulging from malnutrition. "To congratulate you on truly pissing off Jaguar. He had retreated to his house to find a way to get the girl back. And I just wanted to say thank you for making him angry I wish I had though of it first."

Riska took the little boy into her arms and devoured him before her could awake and scream. "Ah you know just what I like, and where did you find such a lovely meal?"

"Oh around begging for food," he shrugged.

"Oh I cannot let this deed go. You must have something that you want." She smiled. Though she had not dealt with Nikolas personally she knew his type and had heard the stories.

'Actually now that you mention it I do have something I want." He smiled at her mischievously.

A/N Ok I know this chapter was way way way crueler than all the others but I had a really bad day. You know the story Parents Friends Siblings. Same old Teen age drama but Today really sucked so I had to get out all my anger and as you can see I had a lot. Sorry in advance if anyone was offended by this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Mistude-Thanks for the reassuring words and words of comfort. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Amelia at-water Rhodes Characters

A/N: As always I am hoping for more and more reviews people. I noticed that if I put a little more action into the chapters then people are more likely to review so I will put more violence and devil like qualities in this next chapter and the ones after that.

Chapter 11

"Oh really and what might that be prey tell?" She smirked watching his face.

"Just a few moments with your little prisoner," He looked the very picture of childlike innocence. "A few moments that's all I ask."

"Alone?" She raised an eyebrow.

"But of course, I want to see if she is as strong as Jaguar believes she is." He began to play with his knife. Twirling between his fingers and flipping it into the air catching it blade down. He smiled a smile that held no innocence but only evil and malice.

Riska gave him a toothy grin, gazed at the knife as if thinking about it then finally motioned for him to follow her.

Jaguar sat in his mansion pondering the twists of fate. He growled at any who tried to disturb him and refused any food that was left for him. He simply was too worried to have the stomach for it.

He would close his eyes and see her face, hear her voice and wish he could hold her in his arms once more. He longed to feel her lips on his and he longed for her touch. He wished Nikolas would hurry, but he had a bad feeling that more was going on in Riskas' prison than he had planned.

Kaye sat in the darkness watching as a sudden shimmer of light appeared in the room. There was a door about five feet to her right and she shielded her eyes from the light. The dreams had been even more real than before so she thought that she was still dreaming. The remaining crumbs from her bread lay at her feet. After three days of staying in that place her clothes had been reduced to dirty rags. Only her bra and jeans were holding up. Her shirt and her t-shirt were just bunches of cloth that resembled clothes.

When Riska entered the room Kaye screamed another blood curling scream that killed the little of her voice she had left. There was no way to escape that woman she was there night after night plaguing Kayes' head with nightmares.

There was another shadow behind her this man was tall and very handsome, not as much as Jaguar but close. He looked down on her with something close to glee. _This can't be good_, she thought.

Nikolas looked into the room and found Kaye right away. She looked worse for wear. Her hair, hands, face, and stomach were covered in dirt and in some spots she had developed a few scratches; her arms looked perfectly scratch free however. He smiled at her with what he thought was warmth but was obviously not because of the look of horror on the girls face.

"Now Riska," he said, "A few minutes is all I ask then you can come in and take me away to go hunting it has been so long since I've had a hunting companion." He smiled at her and bowed his head in mock respect.

She laughed at his insolence and left giving the girl a last look, she left a single candle in the room to give him light.

Nikolas turned to the girl and tilted his head. "Jaguar was right, you do look strong, and you act it as well."

"Jaguar? You've spoken to Jaguar?" Her voice was rough but hopeful.

"More like he spoke to me, but yes and he has a plan to get you out. But I cannot tell you what it is other wise Riska can pry it out of you. But now to make my little request look real…" He pulled out his knife again and moved closer to her. In the dim light he could see her mounting fear. It was very hard not to loose his cover here so close to her. He wanted to comfort this creature, hold her too him, show him what real darkness could be like.

He took her (I can't remember is Nikolas wrote on the right or left HELP!) arm in his hand firmly. "Feel free to cry out if you wish." He said still smiling. Without another word he began to write his name in her arm. Now he did indeed remember that Jaguar had told him to not make it permanent but since when did Nikolas follow orders. He slit her skin deep enough to leave a scar for life. She did indeed cry out when the first letter was written. But after the _I_ she began to control the pain. She tried thinking of other things and leave the knife out of her mind.

Once he had finished his name she relaxed thinking it was over. But unfortunately he began a bunch of ivy and she had to regain control again. She bit her lip so hard that she drew blood. She kept on biting it as he finished the last bit of ivy with a flourish. She felt faint from blood lost and didn't notice he had pulled her to her feet.

Nikolas looked into her soul and saw that she was stronger than she appeared and that this was not the place for her (A/N I look at that and all I can say is **DUH**). She was so fearful an in so much pain that it was making her delusional. He took his opening and drew her closer to him. A drop of blood still lay on her lips; he brushed her lips against hers gently. Licking his lips he tasted the cool coppery blood in his mouth and felt his Vampiric self become more prominent. His lips came crashing down on hers and she reacted instantly. Perhaps it was the sudden warmth of another person or perhaps she was delusional, but she kissed him back deeply letting her hands explore his body slowly.

"Now Now Nikolas, I cant have you messing around with my prisoner now can I? Come Come Come, we must feed your face looks simply pale." Riska has appeared and was looking thouroughly amused.

Nikolas recovered quickly, "Of course Riska but then again we are always pale." He laughed at his own joke and stepped out of the room followed by Riska. They left Kaye in the dark again with only the phantom of those lips to keep her company.

(A/N I know I said more violence in this chapter but I had to get this out. I'm going to write the next chapter now so I'll get the violence out then OK?)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Amelia At-water Rhodes characters.

A/n I apologize in advance to all who are disappointed if this turns out to be a short chapter.

Chapter 12

Kaye was waiting in the place between dreams and awake. She knew that once again she would be plagued by horrific scenes of death and destruction. They were becoming more and more like reality. So she hardly could tell the difference between the two.

She knew that she now bore the mark of N-I-K-O-L-A-S on her arm surrounded by a bunch of ivy. But she couldn't forget the pain it stayed with her for a long time. But the feeling of that kiss lasted longer. She knew that she shouldn't have gotten a feeling from his kiss.

She smiled with feeling of pleasure that came to her when she touched her lips. She had never felt better.

Nikolas fed quickly then too his leave of Riska. She protested asking that he stay a little longer but he in turn protested that it was getting towards sun rise and that he needed to get home. She nodded and turned back to her victim, a young teen out with his girlfriend who had already been drained.

He brought himself to Jaguars mansion and stood before the fire. "You know no matter how strong they are they are not worth torture like that." He threw his coat over an armchair and sat down heavily in it. "I DO NOT understand what has gotten into Riska; she was never been this cruel to anyone other than Aubrey. It is very strange. I think maybe she has a little Crush on you." He eyed Jaguar with interest.

"Oh good gods I hope not." (And yes that is supposed to be GODS) "Why is she acting so mean. I did not thing to her, Kaye did noth..." His eyes opened wide with a sudden idea.

"Don't do that you'll only give your self a head ache." Nikolas sighed.

"Wait, Riska can not hold Kaye against her will unless Kaye has taken Riskas' blood and she has not has she?" He looked to Nikolas for an answer.

"Not from what I saw."

"Well then we have a front runner. I just hope that Kaye understands why you had to _temporarily _cut her skin." He wasn't looking at Nikolas any more.

"Right I hope so too."

Both boys got up and began to propel themselves to Riska's home. Jaguar yelled to the house. "RISKA YOU SACK OF LONELY CHEMICALS."

WHAT! Cant you see that I've got more important things to do." She appeared completely annoyed.

"I want you to give Kaye over to me now!"

"What is she your property?"

"Well she definitely not yours she hasn't drawn any of you blood."

"No that's true but I believe that she should be here." Riska disappeared for a moment then reappeared with Kaye at her side. "Now if you want her so bad you'll have to come past me." Riska smiled holding the girl out in front of her.

She was so dirty and ragged that she was unrecognizable. "Oh Kaye!" he sighed.

(A/N) I know that this is really bad right now but I'll change it when I have more time. The fight SCENE is next. DUN DUN DUN!)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes characters.

A/n: Hey all, well time has gone by since my last update. I'm sorry for that. I have two research papers due in the next week and I can't find time to write my own story let alone my fanfiction one. And again for that I am sorry. The world has decided that in this moment it wants to push me and pull me in every direction while telling me I have to do everything by my self. It's oodles of fun. Well to the story now.

Chapter 13

Kaye had to shade her eyes. Even though a full day had passed since Nikolas had been with her, sunset seemed to hurt her eyes. She saw two shadows standing before her and one of them spoke her name. She looked up to see Jaguar looking down on her with horror and pity in his gaze. She lurched to her feet in an effort to run at him but was quickly brought down again by a swift kick in the back of the knees.

"Oh Kaye" it was more of a sigh than anything else. Jaguar looked down at the ragged dirty girl that lay before him. "What has she done to you?"

Nikolas watched over Jaguars shoulder as Kaye was forced to the ground. Nikolas tried and tired again to think of some possible reason for why Riska of all vampires would be this mean. She had had her own reasons for being mean to Aubry but she wasn't this mean to Jaguar before. He had an idea but it was hard to prove at the moment.

Riska stood holding onto the rag that was Kaye's shirt watching Jaguar. "Alright you want her back so bad even after she has been marked?" She held up Kaye's scared wrist that had NIKOLAS branded into her skin. The scars were red and puffy as if they were getting infected.

"Those marks are not permanent, Nikolas made sure of that didn't you?" he turned to Nikolas.

"Funny thing about that, the knife went a little farther in than we had originally expected. She will indeed be scared for life like all the others." Nikolas had a look of mischief in his eyes.

"They WILL scar?" Jaguar turned his back to Riska and Kaye and shouted at Nikolas.

"You are not the boss of me. Yes I know that that sounds childish but you know what? She is an exquisite creature and it is very hard to resist a human as strong as her." Nikolas shrugged. "But you want to deal with 'Riska' first before you go and try to kill me." He pointed to Riska who had dropped Kaye and drawn a silver blade from her waist.

Riska rushed in Jaguars direction swiping in a crescent shape. Jaguar dodged the blade and crouched low to the ground as Riska went past him. He drew his own daggers and stood waiting.

"Come now Riska is that all you've got?" he taunted her. She rush forward again stabbing repeatedly. He couldn't avoid one of the stabs and felt the blade slice through his skin as if it were butter. It didn't burn on contact so he knew that it wasn't a witch blade and that he would heal quickly.

He was able to grab Riska by the collar of her shirt as she backed away and he held her by the back of the throat and held his blade to her throat so tight that if she moved she would cut her own throat.

'Riska' took out a lighter and began to play with the flame against Jaguars skin. The bright blue flame of a lighter burned his body on contact and he let go of her. His mind began to catch up with his body. Riska didn't play with fire it wasn't her style she didn't enjoy playing with humans either. "Well Fala I see you've perfected your illusions."


	14. Chapter 14

A/n Hi all this is the Author once again. Thanks to Mistude for your help with the problems with the world and such. Tomorrow is Good Friday and I have it off then Saturday I go to see the grandparents for Easter. You wanna know something funny? I don't even believe in god and they expect me to commune my ass in that room and smile and pray for my soul. Well I'll tell you one thing the fact that I refuse to believe really pisses my mom off. I'm gonna have fun with that hehehehe. (NO DISRESPECT INTENDED TO ANY WHO DO BELIEVE!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Amelia Atwater Rhodes Characters.

* * *

Chapter 14

Fala let go her illusion and she was once again the shrew of a creature that she had always been. She played with the lighter in her hand as if Jaguar wasn't there.

Nikolas watched Fala with one eye while trying to get to Kaye. He knelt down beside her and held her hand tight in his. He smiled down at her in the same way he used to look at Christine.

Jaguar's full attention was on Fala and his rage. "What do you think you are doing Fala?"

"Well to me it looks like I am playing with a lighter. But to you it may look like I'm playing with fire." She looked up at him contemptuously. Her eyes held the same fire as any match. They glowed so bright that the sun could have disappeared and one would still be able to see clearly. And right now that fire was directed at Jaguar.

Nikolas could not help laughing at this. Fala didn't even look up at him. She understood Nikolas a lot more than she did Jaguar but then again: two insane peas in a pod.

Jaguar glared at Nikolas and seeing he was with Kaye he dragged him back and threw him aside. "Leave her alone Nikolas!" He threatened, unwisely turning his back on Fala.

"Fine but you might want to watch your back or you'll turn in to ashes faster than a lit cigarette. (He's not so good at the comparisons).

Fala had rushed at Jaguar with her dagger newly returned to her hand. Her arm came down in a swift movement that was impossible to follow. Jaguar raised his own blade just in time to defend the oncoming blow. He spent the next few minutes defending himself and looking for a possible opening in which to attack.

While Jaguar was fighting for his life Nikolas picked up his dagger with Black inlay and pocketed it. He crawled on his hands and knees over to where Kaye lay. She was unconscious. It was hard to tell weather or not she would live through this. He put an hand to her forehead to feel how clammy she was.

His skin felt cold against her burning skin. She shook in her sleep as if she was badly frightened. Her mind was being invaded and through such and invasion something was causing her to relive her darkest moments and then make some up to frighten her even more. She was swimming in a pool of darkness that swallowed her like the sea.

He took her in his arms and disappeared from the spot giving Jaguar one last look. No matter what Jaguar said it was hard to believe that he actually felt anything for someone he refused to save himself.

Fala attacked again but forgot to protect her back as she swung to far. Jaguar took the opening and plunged his dagger into her gut. The blade he chose to take with him was unfortunately not a Vida blade, so the blade would leave little or no damage to her system.

Fala on the other hand thought it fatal and went into such a state of dramatics that she was quite pathetic to watch. Although as the last rays of light fell behind the horizon she threw the lighter to the ground some ten feet away and the ground ignited into a fire wall. She disappeared from the spot after throwing her blade into Jaguar's chest. He had been to preoccupied with the fire wall to notice that she was moving to he didn't notice the blade until it was deep in him. It had missed the heart fortunately but unfortunately this was a Vida blade and it burned his skin on contact. He pulled it out with a shudder of pain. The fire seemed to have formed a ring around him. He saw a shadow fall over him and knew he had either been helped or had managed to disappear himself. But as he blacked out one thought came to mind: _Where is Kaye?_

* * *

A/n and that, as they say, is that 


	15. Authors Apology

A/N:

Hey everyone happy Easter and It has been recently drawn to my Attention that I've been writing a name wrong for about 14 chapters now and I would like to apologize for that. I am sort of read things and forget about them. I am sorry if my Spelling has disturbed anyone. So for future and past reference

RiksaRisika. I'm sorry again


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer I do not own any of Amelia Atwater Rhodes characters.

* * *

Chapter 15

_We last left our hero in trouble surrounded by a wall of fire, his girl taken away by an ally/enemy, and Fala on the loose. Well things just can't get any worse or can they?_

The darkness surrounded him and he knew no more. When he came too some hours later he found that he had been taken to a place some five miles away from los noches. It was very cold and very dark. He was thankful for that. The fire had been hot against his skin and it had left a surprisingly golden sheen on his skin.

"Yes it is a very very lovely look on you." The voice came from some where on his left. It was impossible to tell if this being had a weapon with them. And he was too tired to try and use any of his power.

"If you want to kill me please do it quickly. I would like to lie in peace now. I have had too much to deal with and I have no idea where Kaye is." His voice was husky and off-handed as if he really wanted to die.

"Well if I had come to kill you I would have done so already. You were so cute being weak. I was planning on jumping in and killing fala but I was detained by Aubrey yet again. He hates it when I have fun." The real RISIKA came fully into the room at that moment.

"Oh god if you're another one of Fala's attempts at disguising herself you're doing a poor job of doing so. Risika is a lot uglier than you are right now. She has the annoying habit of smacking the guys upside the head like a human when she gets angry. It's quite amusing to see you trying to imitate her stupefied look too. Though yours looks a lot nicer than hers. When she scowls she gets these wrinkles around her eyes and her mouth like she just sucked on a lemon for the first time." Jaguar sat up at that moment and looked up at Risika. He saw the look in her eyes and knew a split second too late that this was indeed the real Risika.

"Oh crap," he hissed.

Risika walked over to Jaguar and smacked him upside the head so hard he could have sworn his brain had bumped the side of his skull. "Ugly am I? Looked as though I was sucking on a lemon? You really don't know when to stop do you?" She shook her head and slapped him across the face.

"Will you females stop with the hitting! It gets really old really fast and right now I have had my fill of women." His voice was a low growl. He stood up as if to leave when Risika's next words called him to his senses.

"Nikolas took her didn't he?" Kaye is gone and Nikolas now has her. She was hurt I know that much. You know that Fala had a mind control over the girl. There was no way that she could have survived with out any one's help. Nikolas just got there first. You were too busy protecting your territory."

"Hey don't start pinning this one on me! I didn't ask for Fala to take Kaye prisoner. I didn't expect Nikolas to actually mark her. I thought he was going to help me."

"You sound like a stupid child. Since when has Nikolas EVER helped any one else? Since when has he placed anyone's interests above his own?" Risika was leaning against the wall looking at him as if he were the slowest creature that ever walked.

"Don't look at me Like that! I am not stupid," he yelled at her.

"No of course not, just extremely idiotic. You need to shut your big fat mouth and go find Kaye. Otherwise Nikolas will end up making her just like Sarah. A loner who won't take human life. The decision is yours." (Ik that sounds totally lame)

* * *

A/N Hey all this is the first chapter in a long time and I'm sorry for that. I have had major stress stuff going on. You girl know what I'm talking about Boys (So confused about how I feel about a guy), School, writing, and just living in general. To you boys I'm sorry I was very very slow. It wasn't my fault (well yeah it was but w/e) stupid CAPT testing took like forever. It's just these stupid tests that tell us if we deserve to be in school at all.

But hey it you have gotten this far guess what! You win a prize! I'm gonna write another chapter when I get home tomorrow and it'll be more exciting than this one. -Though I personally do love the part where Jaguar majorly burns Risika. - Thanks for sticking with me. Much love all

BETWEEN2WORLDS


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Amelia Atwater Rhodes Characters.

A/N See I told you you would get a prize! YAY thanks as always to my fans. I don't know what I would do with out you guys pushing me. This is so awesome, half the time I am quiet amazed when I read these things over. I'm shocked to think that I wrote something that I don't remember writing.

And now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 16:

Kaye felt someone's cool fingers on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw a white masked face looking down at her. She blinked thinking that she must be dreaming again. She saw that the eyes were kind and the person to whom those eyes belonged began to hum a little tune to her. She smiled and relaxed and passed once again into oblivion.

Over the next few hours she awoke many times and had only scattered memories of her awakenings.

Nikolas was beside her holding her hand and stroking her cheek. She said the first thing that came into her head. "Ow" and fell back asleep.

The next time she woke she saw a doctor standing over her. He looked worried and but his hands were surprisingly gentle as he felt her gut. It hurt when he touched it and he saw so.

After that it was strange to awaken the next time. There was sun light passing through the cheap sanitized curtains. She shielded her eyes against the light and gasped as an excruciating pain shot through her gut. Someone tutted to her left, it was a nurse, and she was smiling down at her."

"Poor dear," her voice was soft and had a British accent that was very melodic. "Don't try to move or you'll end up ripping out those stitches. You can't be more than a girl and they still got you into an awful lot of trouble didn't they?"

Kaye sat there confused having no idea what she was talking about. She shook her head and looked around. "Where is Nikolas?"

"That handsome young man who never leaves your side?" She smiled again, "he said he had to leave, every night he comes back and doesn't move, several times when you came too he would talk to you for hours even if you had fallen back to sleep. He was so worried." She began to check Kaye's vital signs as she spoke.

"How long have I been here precisely, and what is wrong with me. I passed out and I can't remember anything after that." Kaye pretended to be a little confused though she was still haunted by the vision of Risika in her mind.

"Well you came in here with a minor concussion and you had a lot of internal bleeding. The doctors had to open you up three times to stop it all. So in all I think you've been here a grand total of a week maybe. I don't think that Nikolas fellow has missed a night by your side. I wonder when he sleeps." The last statement was more of a thought than a question to Kaye.

She had tried to sit up again but got that stab of pain. "Oh holy mother fucking shit I ache all over."

The nurse put a tray of food next to her bed and kept on smiling. Then she checked the IV being put into her from a tube and a bag about 1 and ½ feet above her. Kaye hated needles so she avoided looking at them.

"Well eat up and then try to get some more rest maybe your love will be back when you awaken." She left still smiling and winked.

Kaye looked at the food and began to wolf it down with vigor. It was so good compared to the bread and dirty water she was being feed the other day. She drank the ginger ale down before she knew it. Sleep took her again, but this time it was natural and calm, not the nightmare sleep she had had for ages or so it seemed.

Nikolas came as the sun had set and he went to Kaye's room again nodding to the duty nurses. "Ladies" he smiled and sat down at his chair besides Kaye's bed. He put her hand in his and began to tell her a long elaborate tale that many of the nurses thought of as a tale to make her come too. He told her of a great vampire named Siete and all his children of darkness.

Kaye lay there her eyes closed somewhere between asleep and awake listening. She decided to wait until he was done to open her eyes.

The tale finished after over an hour of his monologing. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled up at him. "Well aren't we long winded?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "My little soldier, I'm glad that you're alright."

At his kiss she glowed all over. She waved a hand gently at her surroundings. Nikolas caught sight of her marks and smiled, she was his.

"As well as can be expected considering I'm the place that I hate the most."

"What's wrong don't like doctors?"

"No don't like needles."

Nikolas laughed and held her hand again. "You are one extraordinary girl."

'I know" She smirked and winked at him. They spent the next five hours talking and just looking at each other. But Kaye had the strangest feeling that she had forgotten some one and that person was desperately trying to find her.

* * *

Risika smacked Jaguar again and held him by the hair on the back of his head. "You get up off your filthy stupid slow ass and go find her or so help me I will kill you where you stand and set Nikolas and Kaye up for a date.

"Fine Fine FINE!" He got up a little groggily and went to the door. "Oh and Risika if you find Fala keep her alive for me and Kaye will you?"

'Spoil sport." She mumbled

* * *

Meanwhile some four thousand miles away Fala was making like Nero and burning Rome.

* * *

A/N OOOO I love to tease you! Have fun all I go see Julius Caesar tomorrow with my friend Emma and then next week we see Peter Pan. I'm soo excited I can't write anything sad or evil when I'm this excited. Sorry. Use your imagination and tell me (in a brief sum up) what you think is going to happen next. I already know but I want to know what yall think! Thanks 

Between2Worlds


	18. Chapter 17

A/N LOL I meant bike as in a motor bike but I like your idea much better Drowning in Darkness. As always Review but please I want to know what ppl think is going to happen. It makes me see what ppl are getting from my words and if I need to change anything.

Disclaimer I do not own any of AAR characters.

* * *

Chapter 17

Kaye sat up slowly, the night had passed into day once again and sun shone through the plastic curtains. The sun hit her face making her squint. Looking around while shading her eyes she saw that there was food on the little bedside table. She grabbed the orange juice and gulped it down not spilling a drop. The rest of the meal was toast, two scrambled powdered eggs and a few pats of butter and jam. Even the powdered eggs tasted good to her dead taste buds.

The duty nurse came in to take the dishes away just as she was finishing off the toast. She checked all the tubes that were in Kaye and wrote something down on her chart. She began to remove all the tubes save for the IV. Smiling again she went out again. Before she could close the door Kaye called after her.

"Can I go explore?" She was itching to get out of this bed

She looked thoughtful for a moment then decided that it was a good idea. "Alright just make sure that you don't over exert yourself."

Kaye smiled back at her and began to climb out of bed. She didn't get too far before realizing that she would have to take her IV with her. Since it was on wheels that wasn't such a major issue. She wheeled the metal pole along with her and began to explore the hospital.

No one paid her much attention, the doctors smiled at her and the nurses told her to be careful on the cold floors. Also one male nurse gave her a robe to cover herself up with; the bed gowns didn't seem to have full coverage. Fortunately for he the robe covered everything. She was considerably warmer too.

She took the elevator to the bottom floor and began to circulate the building. There was a psyche ward, a children's ward, and a gynecology area. She stayed clear of them but she found one place that she could not look away from.

* * *

Jaguar got off his butt and walked to the door. Turning back to Risika he smiled. "You know that you are welcome to have a slave real cheep from my place now if you want."

"Sorry I don't partake in the buying and selling of humans just because they are inferior. That is for the stupid ones like you and Jeshikah to do. But leave me out of it. I have several words to speak with Fala at the moment though." She disappeared

"I told you to save her for me!" He yelled

_Since when have I ever listened to my peers? Her mind voice was mocking._

Jaguar shook his head and hoped that there would be something of Fala left when Risika got through with her.

He transformed into a Jaguar and raced through the crowded streets of Concord Mass. The humans neither saw him nor cared. He was moving faster that the wind and he didn't make contact with anyone. He was searching the planet piece by piece looking for Kaye. She had to be somewhere he just needed to know where to look. He found her aura in a hospital outside the Hartford area of Connecticut. It was strange but then again Connecticut would have been the last place he looked.

He changed back and waited in an old sewer until the cloak of darkness could protect him.

* * *

Nikolas found Kaye staring in at the little babies in the maternity ward. There were about twenty of them in this little room. Some in little blue outfits and some in little pink ones. They were so tiny and their little fists were balled and they were kicking and screaming.

Kaye stood there looking in at all the little babies and was suddenly caught up in whirl whin of emotion. She began to see times that were so unlike these. Her mind began to play these memories as if they were black and white movies on a giant screen:

_Her father beckoned her forward too look in on her new baby sister. She was so small and she looked a little like a raisin. And the five year old said so. _

_Her sister was lying in her arms and bleeding from a wound at the head and one in the side. Her father rushed over in his army getup and tugged the baby from her hands and threw his living daughter into a truck while holding his dead baby in his hands. There was fire everywhere, and a sudden explosion threw the car forward and she saw her father fly thirty feet into the air._

_Her mother came home smelling of drink and something else far dirtier. Her mother had some younger man on her arm. He had smirked at her and showed her a gun while her mother was looking the other way. He had shot her that night and tried to kill Kaye too. But missed and Kaye ran away._

_Child services had found her a new set of parents and these were nice people and they even looked a little like her parents but they were better at taking care of her. She was happy for a while until that Christmas party._

A hand on her shoulder woke her from her memories. She turned to see the concerned face of a nurse look at her. The nurse pulled her away from the window and placed her in the arms of a stranger.

She felt strong arms enclose her and she smiled, "Nikolas"

"Wrong" the voice was deep and husky. It triggered another memory attack but this one was pleasant. Jaguar!

She looked up at him and she broke out crying. She held on to him tight, he held her being wary of her IV tubes but he held her tight none the less. It felt great to have hr in his arms again. He couldn't stop thinking about how lovely her hair smelled.

When she had finally stopped crying he kissed her lips softly. "Gods I've missed you. What happened I was so worried."

She laughed and shook her head, "Nikolas was taking care of me." Even though she was in Jaguar's arms she still felt a pang when she thought of Nikolas. She looked down at her arms with his name on it.

Jaguar followed her gaze and hissed. "HE REALLY DID MARK YOU!" His anger made the entire ward look over. She began to pull him away to make him calm down.

"You are a blithering idiot, people in the hospital need peace and quite. NOW SHUT UP!" She slapped him, not with enough strength to do anything because she had none.

"But he has marked you which means that you mean something to him. And he means something to you doesn't he?"

She ignored the question until she got to her dark rooms. She turned on the light and smiled.

"What was the question?"

"Nikolas means something to you doesn't he?" Jaguar was afraid of the answer.

"Would that be so bad Jaguar? I mean _you_ are the one who keeps humans as Slaves and pets after all." said a drawling voice from the corner.

"WHAT!" Kaye shrieked at Jaguar


	19. Chapter 18

A/n: Hello once again my faithful readers. Hope you all had a happy holiday and those of you still in school are working hard on studying for finals. YEAH RIGHT! Ne way I want to say that I am very very sorry that you haven't heard so much as a peep out of me since April. My drama club has started the really heavy work on our production of "Bye Bye Birdie." I don't even have big part in it but I have to sing a lot. So I have been unable to get any time to sit down and pour out my soul in this story. I feel horrible about it too.

To clarify the probable confusion from the last chapter Nikolas found Kaye first but decided not to disturb her. Also I thought that the sudden character change was sort of dramatic. Maybe not since I got NO REVIEWS. Normally I am satisfied if I get one b/c then I know people are actually reading my stuff. But when you get none over a three week period it gets kind of depressing. Come on people even a NICE CHAPTER would be helpful. I like hearing from my readers that's all. Thanks and HOPEFULLY I will be hearing from you soon.

Between2Worlds

Disclaimer- I do not own any of Amelia At-water Rhodes Characters.

* * *

Nikolas stood by the darkened windows waiting for Kaye to come back to her room. He had found her earlier that evening looking at the little babies in the maternity ward. She was recalling her past and her little sister. He didn't want to pull her out of that trance. If he did he might have just ended up hurting her more. He certainly didn't want to do that.

Something else startled her, he could feel it. But it wasn't a frightening thing, it was just a surprise. She was happy. He smiled she was coming up stairs. He turned off the lights and sat in a chair dramatically by her bed a rare red and white rose in his hand. Oh how Nikolas loved his dramatics.

When Kaye came through the door he heard her being interrogated by Jaguar, so the beast has survived his trip into Purgatory. And it seemed that he was trying to figure out why Kaye had such and attraction to Nikolas. Apparently, Jaguar doesn't like the idea of Kaye being infatuated with anyone other than himself. Nikolas smirked, he highly doubted that Kaye even knew Jaguar's whole story.

His secret underworld human slave business was probably something he kept in when around her. Nikolas decided to enlighten her. _"Would that be so bad Jaguar? I mean you are the one who keeps humans as Slaves and pets after all." _

_WHAT!" Kaye shrieked at Jaguar_

"Oh yes didn't you know. Jaguar here is what you would call a Trainer. He buys and trades for humans that he deems strong enough to train to be slaves to some of the most powerful vampires in the world.

"HE DOES WHAT?" Kaye looked ready to shatter every window in the room. Nikolas smirked again.

"Yes he does this and it's really pathetic to see what he actually does to the strong ones that might actually resist vampire orders." Kaye's face was contorted with rage and her hands were balled into fists. The IV tube in her wrist was the only restraint on her and if she chose to jump at Jaguar now there was no one stopping her. The marks so generously left by Nikolas's blade had begun to bleed again.

Nikolas put a hand on her shoulder to restrain her if need be. He took her arm to his lips and kissed the bleeding wounds letting her blood coat his lips. He smiled at Jaguar only imagining what this was doing to him.

* * *

It had to come out sometime. Nikolas had let Kaye in on the little secret and now she was angrier than hell. There was no way that Nikolas was going to get through the next week alive though. HE would make sure of that. But with Kaye standing not two feet from where Nikolas stood didn't help his plans much.

"He's right; I train humans to be pets and slaves for the most vicious of my kind. Nikolas however has left more of a mark on the world than I ever could. He is insane and hard to live with. Just ask his brother and sister. They left him for being vicious."

"DONT YOU DARE TRY TO PIN THIS ON HIM!" Kaye shrieked. "HE DOES NOT SELL HUMANS, HE DOES NOT TAKE PEOPLE AND WHIP THEM INTO SUBMISSION, HE DOES NOT MAKE OTHERS FEEL LIKE SLAVES." Kaye was yelling at the top if her lungs several nurses looked in at the door and said quite frankly, "gentlemen this is a Hospital, and some people need to have SILENCE."

Nikolas nodded to them and whispered that Kaye had had a bad dream and it was affecting her now. He lifted her back into bed and looked her straight in the eye.

"Stay here I will deal with Jaguar for now. You are still in recovery. Don't you dare get up or I will know and you will end up back in a hole in the ground do you understand me?" His voice was stern but his eyes were kind and gentle.

"Sure fine WHATEVER!" She placed her hands on the side of his face and gave him a very chaste kiss. Her tongue explored his mouth and he was too stunned to react quickly. She shoved him away and threw the covers over her head. _"GET HIM OUT!"_ Her mind screamed.

Nikolas nodded and dragged a shocked Jaguar from the room.

Meanwhile Risika had caught up with Fala.

"Oh Fala," she purred, "What have you been up to? Rome wasn't built in a day you know so why are you trying your very best to destroy its beauty?"

* * *

A/n Ok so this took me like a week to write and by now my play has finished and I will have more time to write. Please R&R or this is the end. DUN DUN DUN…. 


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes characters

* * *

Chapter 19

"And why Risika do you feel the need to disturb me in my creativity?"

"You call this creativity? I call it Arson."

"Yes well you also are weak enough to let Aubrey live when he should have been destroyed."

"Oh well then if you think it was so easy to do so why don't you go give it a try. I'm sure Aubrey is…..err….tired of Jessica's new found powers. Fighting you to the death might be like a breath of fresh air." Risika circled Fala like a hawk watching her every move.

"And you to stupid to know that someone was pretending to be you." Fala spat

"Oh so the useless banter has started. Well if you really want to play that game, I can do it a lot better than you trust me." Risika sighed and stopped her circling.

"Are you ready for this Fala? Or would you rather have your lover fight for you?"

"Lets do this Risika, I have always known I was stronger than you. "

"Oh please get over your self and fight."

* * *

"Come Master Jaguar Kaye needs her rest and you are not helping her get it." Nikolas pulled a still staring Jaguar through the room and out the door. Nikolas had gotten to the lobby on the bottom floor by the time that Jaguar revived. 

"What the Hell is going on? Kaye Kissed you! And she was ready to kill me? After all I've done for her? What the Bloody Hell is wrong with this world?" Jaguar was utterly confused. Kaye was still wounded so her actions were not necessarily all her fault but that kiss was way more than was necessary.

"That question can be answered in a few simple terms." Nikolas let go of Jaguar and punched him in the jaw, not wit enough force to actually do damage but just to get his attention. "You mindless Git! You stand there questioning the feelings of an innocent girl who fell in love, was kidnapped for said love, then beaten and shown as thought she were a piece of meat for sale, branded as such then rescued by the man who branded her? DO you know nothing of the ways of men?" when angered Nikolas tended to speak in the old way, with many noble words and elaborate phrases.

"I know things that would make your blackened heart turn to dust." Jaguar retorted.

"Ah but you've come to late, it is already turned to dust." Nikolas spat. "You left her on the lawn of a mad woman to fight for your pride and your ego! She was bleeding badly and had been hurt. I had thought that you cared enough about her to at least take her to a hospital or at the very least a public CLINIC before going to fight Fala. You left her on the ground to DIE!"

"Not to die I thought she would be ok. I thought she would be able to tough it out." Jaguar mumbled through clenched teeth.

"She is not one of us. She is a HUMAN not a vampire like us. She does not go through all the quick little heals that we can."

"I thought she would be ok."

"Well You Thought WRONG!"

* * *

Come on let me see those REVIEWS. 


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer I do not own any of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes stories/characters etcetera.

A/N I just want to say thank you to all my fans who love my writing for what it is and for letting me follow my own heart. JenniferLongo welcome to Have a nice summer everyone.

I have just one thing to say:

**Grandmother:** Luxor, nexor, burst and burn!  
**Debbie:** What is she doing?  
**Grandmother:** Just a curse. Have a nice day. (Blows kiss)

(Thank you Grandma Addams From Addams Family Values)

* * *

Chapter 20

"Those marks of yours shouldn't have lasted." He growled

"Whoa there sunny boy, don't you go pinning this one on me! I'm not the one who spent valuable time fighting Risi-Fala when you could have been saving your lady love. Another thing are you sure you love her?" Nikolas's voice was challenging and inquisitive at the same time.

"What do you mean? Of course I feel for her, she is so beautifu..."

"No, NO NO I don't mean do you feel for her or if she is beautiful. I mean do you LOVE HER? Love like that feeling in the pit of your stomach that will make you do anything. Like jumping out of a plane with out a parachute but you know you'll live to see another day because she makes you feel like you can fly."

"How do you know exactly what it's like?"

'Because I've felt it before and maybe I feel it again."

Jaguar's eyebrows rose and he stared at Nikolas. "You love her don't you?"

"Not that it makes much difference to you." Nikolas kept his face blank and his body screamed guarded.

"What ever but you were not supposed to hurt her."

"And it comes back to me," Nikolas turned again to face Jaguar with a glare in his eye and his dagger ready to slit Jaguars throat. "This isn't about ma Jaguar this is about you and Kaye and how she feels about you being a little leech that refuses to go away. Another thing did you hear the way she screamed at you when she found out that you sold slaves? I cant wait to hear her yell when she hears what kind of things you do to these poor humans."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would and I do." Again there came that challenging voice.

"You leave her alone it's me she wants she's just a little drugged up from the pain meds." Jaguar was so frantic he began rationalizing.

"Oh yeah that makes a hell of a lot of sense. And it also explains her tears and anguish and all that pain that was visible in her eyes. And fool could have see she hadn't been drugged yet. If your lucky she might just drive a stake through your heart. But other than that I wouldn't get your hopes up for anything more." Nikolas turned his back on Jaguar and began to walk away.

"Just where in the Hell do you think you're going?" Jaguar yelled after him.

"Unlike yourself I have not been banished from Kaye's site I may go see her if I please. You however should stay away if you want to keep all your digits. Or the blood that swims in your veins." Nikolas held a hint of a threat and he disappeared.

Jaguar stood there yelling with rage and screamed into the night. No one heard his screams but the earth trembled with the force. He too disappeared but to somewhere a little more productive.

* * *

Kaye sat up in bed. They had just removed her IV and told her she could go home in the morning. They offered to call her parents but she shook her head and said that she would find her own way home in the morning. The night fell and she was surrounded in darkness. She had kept the light off knowing that if she turned it on she would scream. The light seemed to hurt her more these days. Also she found that she was much more comfortable in darkness. She felt completely at home and the darkness was like a long lost friend that had just come home. She hugged it closer to her with her mind allowing the darkness to fill her lungs and mind a heart. It was safer here in this small secret world of hers.

"Wow you really know how to make a vampire feel wanted." A voice whispered in her ear. The voice was soft and gentle. It filled her entire body with warmth and her heart did flip flops in her chest. She turned on her toes and looked up into the face of Nikolas. He was smiling down at her with his sharp teeth glinting. His face was only a few centimeters away from hers.

"Well its how I feel now. The darkness is so much more comfortable than it was for some odd reason." She smirked flirting with him.

"I can imagine. But I must say that you wear darkness well. You wrap it around you like a cloak that forms to your body to fit every curve." His hands slid to the small of her back and he pulled her closer to him.

"Well you don't look half bad your self." Her arms snaked around his neck. She kissed him gently at first, then the kisses became more passionate and hasty.

"A little fast aren't we?" Nikolas's voice was barely audible when they stopped for air.

"Shut up!" she whispered and Pulled him towards her bed and she curled up on it. She waited for him to join her. Nikolas sat on the bed then stretched out and snaked himself around her so that they were practically joined front and back. He kissed her head then gestured with his hand and the door closed leaving them in darkness.


	22. Chapter 21

A/n hey all I know this is a real treat a new chapter within a week of the last. Feel special because you've made it this far. Not may people have I mean look at the number next to the reviews. Anyway have a nice summer. 

Disclaimer I do not own any thing by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.

* * *

Chapter 21 

The night weaned into day all to quickly. Before her eyes it seemed as though she had merely blinked then feel Nikolas get up and leave her. She kept her eyes closed but felt him tug on her arm gently avoiding the bandages that covered the scars. She felt him get up. She turned and put a hand on his arm.

"Where are you going lover?" she whispered.

"Nowhere without you," he smiled.

"Well in that case I should get us and get changed." She got up and began to get undressed, when a white hot stab of pain shot through her. The pain was coming from her arm. She looked down at the bandage to see that there was blood on the cloth. She turned to face Nikolas and held out her arm to show him the wound. Her bed jacket lay half open slightly showing her chest.

"Nikolas I can't go with you. My wounds aren't healed."

Nikolas looked at her then tilted his head; He took her hand and gently pulled her into his arms. Holding her firmly, he began to take off the bandages.

"Don't…" she started.

"Shhh…Trust me I wont hurt you." He looked into her eyes and influenced her thoughts ever so slightly. She relaxed in his arms. He unraveled the gauze slowly, as the first layer came off and stuck to the wound pulling off some of the skin, Kaye squirmed in his hold. She hissed and growled at him under her breath, curses spat from her mouth that he only expected to hear from 16th century sailors.

"That's quite some mouth you've got." He smirked.

"Shut up you abusing Mother Fucker."

"Wow nice one but it comes better from someone with a little more height and reputation."

'How do you get this reputation?"

"Hanging around with a vampire lover is a good start." Even under pain she had a rapier wit.

The bandages were fully off and the name N-I-K-O-L-A-S was embedded into her skin. The cuts were bleeding in places where she had moved to quickly and pulled the skin apart again. He pulled her closer again and licked away the blood seductively.

"Hey don't just settle for a taste when given time you can have a whole drink." She snaked her arm out of his hold and moved away to put on her clothes not bothering to make him look away. But being a gentleman he did so anyway.

"Where to mon cher?" She asked sliding into his view again.

"Out of the sun before I burn to a crisp." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Take me with you."

"To the ends of the world my love" he took her hand and they walked out of the room and the hospital together.

* * *

Risika and Fala were in an all out brawl, Vampires from all around surrounded them yelling screaming, and encouraging. Not many vampires other than Jagger actually thought that Fala might pull it off. Everyone was waiting to see Risika plow Fala in the ground. Blood was drawn and the daggers were clenched in each hand of the women's. Neither showed signs of stopping. 

Out of no where Jaguar jumped into the fight and smacked Fala across the face. Yells of outrage and shock were heard from every direction. The girls stopped and Fala faced Jaguar with fire in his eyes.

"You BITCH, You killed her, she'll never be the same human again, you killed her!"

"What are you going to do about it Jaguar." She stepped forward stupidly and put her hands on her waist, not even noticing the blade in Jaguars hands.

Jaguar rushed at her ignoring Jagger's mind warning and Risika's Yell of no, Jaguar plunged his silver dagger into Fala's heart and twisted as the Vida girls did. Fala fell to the ground her eyes open staring with shock and fear at the same time.

"Jaguar Killed Fala!" The crowd whispered and all eyes turned to Jager and Moira, who suddenly appeared, who were kneeling next to Fala's fallen body.

Jager looked up at Jaguar and Risika his gazed turned icy and his tone was sharper than a Vida blade. "That girl is as good as dead when I get to her. You made me feel pain now I will make you feel the same." He disappeared.

Moira walked over to Risika and stabbed her in the arm. The wound healed quickly but she was still angry. "Risika you will never be able to show your face on this planet again if you interfere. I understand you didn't want to kill her. But if you do anything to influence this punishment you will die."


	23. Chapter 22

A/N hello to all the people who read my story not that I know if people do or not. Please people reviews must be given before I will write another chapter. I have gone through two chapters already with out a single review. I understand it is summer and that you are all undoubtedly busy and all. But I refuse to write another chapter until I get at least one review. Pay heed to my warning

Now read and enjoy yourself.

* * *

Chapter 22

The group surrounding Jaguar and Risika dispersed slowly casting piteous and laughing glances at them. Jaguar just stood there wrapped with fear and shock. His mind was screaming at him. His heart was a knot of blackened cord. No one knew what to say or do. One of the first rules a vampire is taught is to never, never, never, kill one of your own. It was just not done. But if it was done the punishment was to be death.

Risika glared as half of the female vampire present hissed at her. She waited until the rest of the crowd had left then walked right up to Jaguar and smacked him upside the head. The blow was strong and powerful enough to kill a human and probably knock a Vida to the ground but Jaguar was too stunned to register the action until Risika raised her hand to do it again. He caught her wrist and held it in his. She struggled to free her hand and kicked him in the shins hoping to distract him. It didn't work.

"What were you thinking?" Oh let me guess you weren't thinking again. You stupid trainer! You useless, mindless, stupid, little boy you are so wrapped up in your emotions that you didn't stop to think once that killing Fala could have serious repercussions, " she walked over to a pile of wood and sat on it.

"Shut up Risika. You don't know what was going through my head at the time," he growled.

"That is pretty damn obvious. But from the way it seemed you had absolutely no idea what you were doing either. What did you take lessons on how to be human?" Risika was in NO mood to do anything to Jaguar for much longer.

"Kaye! What is he going to do to her? Jagger is so old and powerful he could kill her with out a single thought. You have to help me protect her.

"I cant you thick headed little moron. I will be killed if I try to help you. Go by your self find her and save her from Jaggers' wrath."

Jaguar left her sitting there on that pile of wood deep in thought. _Maybe I should pay Aubrey a little visit, _she thought.

* * *

Nikolas led Kaye to a dark ally way, his arm draped protectively around her waist. He stopped several times along the way to kiss her. As they got closer to the place they were going the kisses became more frequent and more and more as thought he would never see her again. They walked slowly and deliberately in that one direction.

Kaye began to examine her wounds with more thought than before. She had seen it before but now as she looked at it, she noticed that it had a certain style and slant to it that made it almost elegant.

"You know no matter how long you look at it, it will always be the same." Nikolas smirked and kissed her forehead gently.

"But why did you do this? And how do you know how to do it so well on flesh."

"I mark my followers and my victims that are witches. My brother Kristopher used to do it beside me until he found that he no longer had the taste for killing. I marked a Vida-a vampire hunter who is a powerful witch- last year and he got kinda sore because he was in love with this Vida. Usually there are roses and vines that go along with the name. They never fade and they never go away unless you burn the skin where the name is. I don't recommend it." His face was like a stone, never moving, showing no hint of emotion.

"You mark them all like me?" Kaye was shocked.

"not all like you. The ones I mark either die or are blood bonded to me forever. Blood bonded means that they are immortal but they are not vampires. They are like permanent victims that don't die so I don't have to kill all the time."

Kaye was silent. This whole world of vampires was not what it was in story books. The world that he described was scary and seemed to violent for her liking. She had no desire whatsoever to become another one of Nikolas's whores.

"But you are the only one who is neither blood bonded to me or killed since Sarah that has born my marks. You still have the free will to leave me right now and I will not hold you back."

That last statement made her think: did she want to leave Nikolas, what were her parents doing about her disappearance, what happened to her friends, did she LOVE Nikolas?

That last thought above all others frightened her the most. Because she had a bad feeling that if she grew to have more intimate feelings for Nikolas she might once again end up in a cold dark cage.

Nikolas saw that she was deep in thought. He aroused her from her trance when they had reached his home of the week. It was a great manor pained black and covered in vines. He opened the front door with a thought. The place was dark just as he liked it. He led her to a room where she could rest and think. Closing the door and walking to his room across the hall Nikolas felt the calm deep calm that always came before something really big and bad was about to happen. The door closed as the light of the day came into full view. Sleep came quickly to Nikolas but not so for Kaye.

She sat on her bed watching the sun rise through her single window. The feeling of a thousand questions rested on her shoulders. She didn't know what she was going to do about it. She did have strong feelings for Nikolas, that much was certain, but she didn't want to end up caged again.

Unexpectedly darkness enveloped her again. Thinking it was Nikolas she turned her eyes sparkling. It wasn't Nikolas, Another vampire stood in her door he was holding out a hand and his eyes were locked on hers. "Come with me my dear." His voice was low and very very controlled. His mind influenced hers to the point where the last thing she remembered before being drawn into another well of darkness was to let her mind scream. _Nikolas!_

* * *

Come on now people I expected at least one review in outrage to my killing off of Fala. Let's see those Reviews Please? 


	24. Chapter 23

Thank you to my two faithful reviewers, Kalista Turner and JenniferLongo, I really am surprised that not one person said What? To Fala's death, she made it very interesting. Now on to today's story. Will Jager kill Kaye? What will Jaguar do about Nikolas and Kaye? What will Risika do to Aubrey? What is Nikolas going to do to Jager? OOO I am shaking with anticipation.

* * *

Chapter 23 

"The Darkness, no No NO make it go away. I'll be swallowed up. I'll die don't leave me in the darkness." Kaye's screams were so loud they probably were heard in China. Her mind was screaming too. With the combined efforts of both screams she was loosing her energy like a waterfall.

Not one of the vampires sitting in Jgers room lasted long listening to Kaye scream. They all stole glances at the locked closet at the end of the room.

"What are you going to do with her?" One of the females asked.

"Right now I think I'll find a way to shut her up. After that I have no idea. She was at Nikolas's house. It'll be interesting to see what Nikolas has to say about it. She seemed to be expecting someone but she didn't even attempt to fight my hold though it was easy to see that she could. She screamed for Nikolas before we disappeared. Maybe she and Jaguar had a falling out. That would be splendid" His voice was even as if he viewed the world of a humans mind to be one of stupidity and mindless dreams.

His comrades laughed, the sound of twenty some-odd vampires laughing is a sound that will chill the bone marrow. The sound reverberated to the closet where Kaye sat.

The sound reached her ears and she stopped screaming. Her throat was raw and a searing pain shot through her throat to her head. She was fighting to breath. The room was too dark, too small, and too cold, too much like the cell she was kept in. Her mind went blank and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. She collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Nikolas awoke to a cold and empty house. He knew that Kaye had no where to go and she didn't want to go home. He jumped up out of bed and opened his door. The corridor was empty. He blew his way through Kaye's door and saw that she wasn't there. The bed hadn't even been slept in. 

The second he stepped into the room he felt the after-presence of an extremely powerful vampire being in her recently. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he examined it deeply.

"Jager!" he hissed.

Jaguar showed up at Nikolas's place and stood in the hall way.

"NIKOLAS!" he screamed.

"what is it that you want now Jaguar?"

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Nikolas was too distracted to really care much.

"You know very well who I am talking about. Kaye!" Jaguar was practically screaming.

Nikolas glared down at Jaguar. "Don't push your luck Jaguar."

"Don't threaten me Nikolas"

"Kaye isn't here you in case you couldn't tell. She has been taken from my hold by Jager. I can oh so guess that you had something to do with this."

"Jager's wrath should be with me not with Kaye!" he vanished

Nikolas stood in his once again empty house. He to vanished but he appeared in the home that Jager was using these days. The vampires in the room had just begun to laugh about something.

"What's so funny Jagger? Where is Fala? Or is she still hiding from Risika?"

Jager looked down in somber voice he said, "Fala is dead, and Jaguar killed her."

"My condolences. I'm very sad for you. But you might have made a mistake. The girl that was taken from my home is no more in love with jaguar than I am. She is my human play thing if you catch my drift. What do you want for her?"

* * *

hey waiting for reviews. Please excuse the fact that I'm going away and this will be the last chappie for a while. Much luv to all my readers. 


	25. Chapter 24

A/n You know I really feel like I am writing to a blank wall. I love the fact that I am getting like 550 hits to my story. And a new person to my fav's list. I would really like to break 40 reviews. But knowing that isn't going to happen I have decided to just imagine that it already did and I am very excited.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes characters, plot, etc

* * *

Chapter 24 

Jaguar went to his house. He appeared in his room he went to the nearest mirror and punched it causing a spider-web effect. He looked at his deformed reflection and smiled. Kaye didn't want him? Was that it? Or did Nikolas brain wash her; he wouldn't put it past him. Look what he had done to his brother and sister. The ass, and he had the nerve to accuse Jaguar of not caring for Kaye. For only using her?

"I'll show him," He growled grabbing his trench coat from the closet and a whip that had been given to him when he was given the job of Slave trainer.

* * *

Nikolas looked Jager straight in the eye. "Kaye does not deserve this. She has done nothing to you. It was Fala who brought her into this in the first place. Why continue to make her apart of it now? You don't like involving yourself in the affairs of others why start now?" Nothing in his voice suggested hostility only simple curiosity. 

Jager smiled at Nikolas and led him away from his guests and closer to the closet where Kaye lay in a fetal unconscious position. Nikolas was relived that he could still hear the beating of her heart.

"Why the interest in this one human girl Nikolas? I know that you have been one to take a human companion from time to time but I thought Christina was your companion for now?" Jager too, was genuinely curious.

"Christina could not really stand my company to tell the truth she is spending more time with my sister than me these days." He shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Jager, why are you trying to get at Jaguar through this girl? All he has brought to her life is a moment of happiness then a life time of pain, and from the looks of her mind, decades of therapy."

Jager chuckled, "So how are you suggesting I get my revenge against Jaguar?"

"Taking his blood was always a favorite of mine, but to each his own. I mean you could make him sit through hours of Bewitched, I dream of Jennie, and I love Lucy, re-runs." He shrugged, "Maybe some other shows how about Rugrats? That was always a favorite of Christopher. All those cute babies." Nikolas smirked watching Jager's expression.

"How to we get Jaguar here then? I will take care of him, or maybe I'll have a few of my friends take care of him. Maybe the Furies are in town." Jager stood there contemplating ways for Jaguar's demise.

"You can by all means use Kaye as bait but let her out of the closet. Let me take care of making it seem like she needs his help." He raised a brow.

"Sounds good enough to me, but if he harms Moira or spills the blood of anyone I love, he and his old love are dead." He snapped and the door to the closet unlocked and Kaye tumbled to the floor at Jager's feet. "There are bedrooms to the left and to the right. Take her to one of these and stay there with her to make sure that Jaguar doesn't show up and ruin my plan." With this Jager turned back to his guests and left Kaye on the floor.

"Well love once again I have you in my arms." Nikolas picked Kaye up gently and led her to the nearest bedroom. There were no windows but pictures around the room looked like various scenes from the outside. The one that seemed to be the oldest was that of a sunset. It was very beautiful. The colors were just right accenting the snow on the ground and the bare trees. Smiling Nikolas placed Kaye on the bed and smiled more to see that she was begging to come to.

"Ni…ko...las," her voice was weak but she was awake.

"Hey there luv," he smoothed her brow and kissed her forehead.

"Wha…What happened? ...Oh no wait I did it again didn't I? I got myself into trouble?" She tried to smack her forehead but couldn't lift her arms.

"No this time it wasn't your fault, just Jaguars'" Nikolas replied bitterly.

"Oh well then we have to show him what for." She tried to lift her head to kiss him but couldn't really lift her head at all. Nikolas laughed and leaned down. She kissed him long and hard her tongue quick to dive right into his mouth with a ferocity that was shocking for someone so weak. He met hers with his own after a moments hesitation. He loved the taste of her; he knew he loved it without even tasting her blood. He let his hands graze over her clothes resting ever so slightly on her chest. She gasped, weather in pain or in excitement, he didn't know.

"Sleep with me," she whispered "not in theliteral sense but I mean just lay here with me. I'm too weak to do much else. Maybe in the morning something will happen." She winked at him then closed her eyes.

Nikolas lay there holding her close. "I'll be waiting in the morning for you, luv"

* * *

A/n: No offense to the people who love the sitcoms mentioned above I like them but couldn't really think of any other sitcoms that wouldn't insult anyone to much. Anyway the sex scene is coming up but I couldn't think of a way to work them in until now. Also I love Kristopher and his sister so the insult to them is nothing personal. Please R&R quickly my heart is breaking from the lack of reviews. 


	26. Chapter 25

Forgive me Muses for I have done wrong. It's been 10 months since my last update. I feel horrible about leaving all those who enjoy this story behind and moving on to something a little more selfish, Stories for myself. It wasn't until a little while ago that I found that there were others out there who really do like this story and miss me and my little stories.

I don't think there will be a sex scene coming up after all, maybe just more angst who can tell since I pick this story up almost a year later. I feel ashamed. But I have a warning to you all:

**_IF NO ONE REACTS TO THIS NEW CHAPTER WITHIN A WEEK I REFUSE TO WRITE ANY MORE. I'LL JUST DISAPEARE ONE DAY AND YOU WONT HERE ANOTHER CHAPTER EVER AGAIN_** (well at least not on this story)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Amelia's Characters -goddess it feels good to say that again! )O(-

* * *

Chapter 25

Dreams played across the giant movie screen of Kaye's mind. There were flashes of things that had been, flashes of things that had yet to come. Her heart beat was like the steady beat of a drum in the back round. The images were all in black and white except for the blood that was in color and the red ran from the corner of the screen across her vision until it seemed as if she were looking through a red filter. Her heart beat quickened and she felt herself being pulled out of the dream and back into reality. But in that calm place between asleep and awake she saw a flash of a dagger and a pair of fangs bit into her neck and pain wracked her insides and seemed to rip out her heart. She screamed and sat up quickly…

And an arm fell from around her waist. She scrambled away from the limb and was rewarded for her movements with cringes of pain from bruises and cuts still unhealed. She felt her heart beating harder and harder as it seemed to want to break out of her chest. She continued to move farther away her mind still clouded with confusion. She backed up until she fell with a resounding Thud onto the floor.

A chorus of curses greeted Nickolas as he awoke, well in all honesty the heartbeat had been the thing to awaken him but the thud and curses made him crawl to the edge of the bed and look down on the mass of limbs and hair that was Kaye.

"Well good morning to you too." He smiled down at her, but also noted that the sun was coming up and he needed to get out of the way of a window or there would be more problems than a few bruises and some curses.

"Go to hell!" She growled disentangling herself on the floor.

"Already been there, I would recommend the Marriot right inside the gates of Hell, ask for the Bitches suite and they'll be sure to accommodate you." He smirked at her and began to get ready to leave.

"Oh very helpful," She mumbled.

"You didn't seem to need my help." He turned his back to her and got up off the bed. After a moments pause he went back over to the other side and offered her his hand. "Better?" he asked.

She stayed silent but stood shakily taking his hand and using his weight to lift her up. The full weight of the events of the last few days hit her as she stood; it was as if the images of the video screen were catching up to her.

The Pain and anguish was more intense than any other feeling she had ever felt before. Her soul was crying, of that she was sure, the betrayal was from someone she barely knew but it cut so deep her trust was torn to shreds, it was as if she were ten again and her father kept coming home drunk and lying about it. She collapsed again into a ball on the floor.

Nikolas watched in silent and unseen horror as the girl suddenly had a breakdown. Her mind suddenly grasped all that had happened to her. He stood over her looking down; he had seen this sort of thing before. It usually meant that the human in question was not ready to be blood bonded, they were not ready to be a part of this life, but with Kaye it seemed that the torture she had had to endure was just registering in her mind.

Kaye fought the inner turmoil that was fighting to consume what was left of her heart and soul. There was no way she could combat this. She begged in her mind for the pain to just go away, _just go away_ she whined; _let it go away, just let me die!_ She had never been suicidal before and that last thought seemed like the only way to escape it.

He couldn't help it, he dove into her mind and at once had to protect himself from her pain, there was no order here, only chaos and pain. He heard the words "let me die" over and over. He left her head and picked her body up in his arms and carried her as one would a child, cradled in his arms. He took her deep into his vaults and deep bellow ground he laid her on his bed and once again moved over to join her. Her eyes were vacant, she neither knew nor cared what was going on around her.

He kissed her passionately hoping to awaken some sort of reaction in her. He got very little, her lips seemed to move to his but she did not respond to anything else. He knew that he had to get her out of this mind lock that she was in, but he only knew one way and there was a good chance he would hate her deeply for do so. He shrugged off his doubts and figured it was better for her to be alive and hating him than for her to be a vegetable and devoid of life and emotions forever.

He pulled her up cradling her head with one hand and the small of her back in the other. He tilted her head to the side and grazed his lips against her neck. Having her so close and not having fed in almost two days was killing him; he might not be able to stop. His fangs extended and he could feel her jugular pumping with the liquid of life just under her skin. He grazed his teeth against the skin on her neck and he heard her moan. He couldn't stop himself and he plunged his teeth into her vein and drank her blood. While his body drew slowly his mind dived deep into her phsyci and grabbed her and pulled her out of her own black hole. _Don't give yourself over to the darkness just yet love, you don't belong there, you're a creature for the light and always will be_. (Ok that was cheesy but oh well I ish the author).

She awoke again and found Nikolas behind her his arms wrapped around her. Her head hurt like the dickens but she no longer felt the sting of wounds on her arm. She looked down and found the vines there but they had all healed over even the N-I-K-O-L-A-S. She smiled and turned into His hold and fell back asleep, thinking _I've slept more of my life away in the last week than I ever thought possible._

* * *

So there you all are a new chapter and please heed my warning or you'll all burst into spontaneous flames. Ok maybe not but hey it's my world who knows… 


	27. Chapter 26

I am so happy for the first time, a grand total of Seven Reviews for this chapter. I know that really isn't all that much in terms of this websites highs, but hey I'm happy. I would love to thank you all but I cant do that here anymore so I might just send you all lovely little notes.

**WARNING: SOME STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SLASHY SO SKIP OVER THOSE PARAGRAPHS IF IT BOTHERS YOU._ (It's not sex or anything thing I'm just warning you. ff blood giving can be very seductive.)_**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Amelia Atwater Rhodes material.

* * *

Chapter 26

Jaguar prowled the world in a mist; he scoured every fold of the earth following the rotation into night. He couldn't find her anywhere; she was perfect how could he let her go so quickly? She was important why was she with Nikolas he was just going to mark her like all the others then throw her away. He had a purpose for her.

There was no way around it he was going to have to go to Jagger directly. He let the mist die away and his essence take on matter and become solid. He held a dagger tight in his fist and began to walk up the front lawn of Jagger's house.

* * *

Kaye's eyelids lifted and she saw where she had ended up after it all. She was in a dark dank cellar of sorts, the light that came from the few candles was faint, but she saw that it was not so much a cellar but a vault. She lifted herself up on her elbows and looked around, Nikolas was no longer there. She stood and got out of bed and walked around. There was a clock hanging on the wall near her, it read 10:45pm. It would be dark then.

She found the stairs and began the climb; they were steep and made of stone. Her bare feet went numb after the first three steps. There was a dim light coming from beyond the door at the top of the stairs. She stopped at the top and looked through a small crack in the door.

Nikolas stood in the middle of a study like room his back was too her, There was a fire roaring in the grate. She could see two others sitting in overstuffed chairs around the fire. There was a feeling of amity in the air. She took a step forward without knocking on the door and stepped into the room. In an instant the other man in the room stood.

Her eyes widened in shock as an exact double of Nikolas was looking at her. There was something about him that was a little more tranquil than Nikolas he could have been her savior.

"Kaye this is my brother Kristopher and my sister Nissa."

The being called Kristopher stood and bowed and Nissa nodded. A feeling of uneasiness crept up behind her. She could feel someone behind her. She spun on the spot and saw another being standing not five feet from her, she moved swiftly towards the group though she made no sound.

"And that is Sarah, she is Kristopher's'…uh…let's just say friend." Nikolas said softly a small chuckle hidden in his voice.

Kaye walked deeper into the room and the door she had just come from closed with a thud behind her. She jumped about a foot in the air and the vampires around her laughed out loud.

Nikolas held out his hand for her and she took it, he folded her into his strong arms and held her close. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes relaxing her exhausted nerves.

"Nikolas she's as fragile as a china doll, what is she doing here with you?" A smooth female voice asked. Kaye's eyes shot open and she was faced with the dancing eyes of Sarah.

"She's just been spooked a little bit. Jaguar wanted her, made himself, and this poor thing, think he was in love with her, but he just thought she would be a perfect little pet for our esteemed dark father."

"No." Nissa looked shocked.

"He seemed like he was on the humane side of us." Kristopher sounded disappointed.

"I know, I would have expected something like this from Kaleo, sorry Nissa, but not Jaguar. It's just as well that I don't trust anyone, isn't that right Sarah?" Nikolas turned his intense gaze on Sarah. She, in turn, rose and came over to where he was standing with Kaye in his grasp. Sarah held out her wrist and waved it slowly in front of his nose and Kaye caught a glimpse of her marks, N-I-K-O-L-A-S stood out against her skin. Kaye's eyes went wide but she bit her lip till it bled.

Swearing under her breath, Kaye tried to wipe the blood from her lips before it was noticed, but regrettably both males eyes turned to her and her bleeding lip. She wiped it away with her and was about to wipe her palm on her pants when a hand griped her wrist. She looked up expecting to see Sarah but it was Kristopher who stood there his eyes darkened with hunger, Nikolas's grip on her waist changed he twisted her around without disturbing her wrist from Kristopher's hold. He stared intently down at her lip and lowered his head and his lips brushed against hers.

He deepened the kiss, holding the small of her back with one hand and holding her head with the other. She greedily met his lips with hers, happy to find something that wasn't going to kill her or attack her at a sudden notice. He gently sucked on the cut on her lips and enjoyed every drop.

Someone was kissing her palm; she turned her head and saw Kristopher kissing her. She tried to pull her hand away but his clutch was firm. She turned back to Nikolas a slight sign of fear returning to her eyes. He smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face. The voice that sounded in her head was husky with lust:_ Don't worry love this won't hurt, I won't let it, who knows you might even enjoy it. _

He thought her fear would grow at that and that she would resist more but she didn't she just stood there looking deep into his penetrating eyes. Kristopher stopped his frenzied kissing to watch. Sarah watched sitting next to Nissa, she ran a finger up and down Nissas' bare arm.

Kaye's mind was clam for one of the first times in her life, there was nothing stopping her, though there was still fear roaring it's disapproval, there was an even deeper feeling growing deep in her gut and rising until the whole of her insides were on fire. Lust. She wanted this, she had been nearly killed twice and her the abuse she had taken had ripped apart her sanity and soul so why not give in to temptation? She smiled and reached and hand up and pulled Nikolas's mouth onto hers with great force.

He was taken aback by her movements and that suddenly she was dominating him. That couldn't last; he moved his lips to trail down her jaw line, feeling her shudder with anticipation and lust. Her heartbeat quickened, he kissed her gently teasing her and playing with her heightened emotions.

Kristopher laughed out loud, a deep resounding laugh and held Kaye's arm in his grasp waiting, he would let his brother go first but he wouldn't pass up such a delicacy as this girl, not when he had shared Sarah with Nikolas.

**

* * *

(A/N If you are disturbed go to the end of this, there will be one of those little break lines.)**

Nissa felt her own lust grow, she wasn't about to siphon off her brothers so she turned to Sarah, to find that the girl was looking at her intently too. She smiled and saw the other girl smile too, Sarah leaned into Nissa and gave her a quick peck on the lips and smirked, "We can't let them have all the fun can we?" Sarah scooted forward and pulled the collar of her shirt away from her neck; she used one of her sharp nails and made a small cut. Nissa's eyes focused on the blood as it pooled on the surface and a single drop began to slide down Sarah's neck, before it had run an inch from the cut Nissa had latched onto Sarah's neck.

Sarah leaned her head back as the siphoning made her loose and relaxed. She almost moaned from the pleasure it all caused but decided to be considerate to the others and let them enjoy their time.

Sarah felt Nissa push herself off then attack her mouth, Sarah let Nissa dominate for a moment then she went on the assault. Sarah pushed Nissa off of her and then tilted Nissa's head to the side offering. Sarah grinned and put her mouth right over Nissa's life line and ran her teeth over the spot without taking the plunge. Nissa squirmed under Sarah's hold. She felt the girls' lust through her very fingertips and she indulged Nissa's senses and plunged her teeth deep into the girls neck and began to take her blood.

Nissa felt as if she were floating with pleasure. She smiled to herself, No one had taken her blood with this much skill since Kaleo had left her. She let Sarah drink her fill. She felt the girl climb off of her and seal the wounds with a drop of her own blood. Nissa sat up and smirked at Sarah.

"They didn't even notice" She laughed her eyes dancing with mischief and contentment.

* * *

Nikolas kissed Kaye once more his dulled I-teeth nibbling at her neck; she moaned with longing and pushed his head down as if to force him. He smirked and obliged. His fangs extended from his gums and sang into the smooth whiteness of her flesh. He felt her go limp in his arms as the bliss that came with a vampires bite consumed her. He drank from her his hunger being sated.

Kristopher smiled as he saw his brother plunge his canines into the girls soft supple skin. His fangs ripped from his gums and elongated. He kissed the skin above the vein in her arm and let them penetrate her crust. He drank her blood and saw all that had happened to her as if he were standing there; he felt every blow and every attack saw the doors close and the walls close in. Intense feelings of sympathy flowed from him into that poor girl. His tongue had never tasted someone so sweet or someone so pitiful and yet so strong. He pulled away and wiped his mouth staring at his brother and his new girl.

Kaye's senses were soaring, she felt her neck be penetrated and from that point on she was keenly aware of very little. Nikolas was still holding on to her when she felt someone else take a bite at her wrist, from those two bites the pleasure was enough to make anyone forget about sex and just have their blood drawn. The person on her wrist left but she still felt Nikolas on her neck. She closed her eyes and stars danced across her closed lids. The feeling was exquisite, but she became aware that Nikolas was pulling away.

He kissed her wounds and two little drops of blood went from his mouth to the cuts sealing them as if it had never happened. He held her up and put a hand on the side of her face.

"Well, well, well dear did you have fun then?" His voice was bursting with amusement.

Her eyes fluttered and she swooned falling onto his chest. He could feel her heart beating wildly but he only smirked, she wasn't going to die, yet. She had just experienced recreation the way vampires do. And it was a little to much for her.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it my little duckies, not exactly action packed but I was in a really really really lonely mood and this helped immensely so send a few little notes of love (or hate) along and I'll get to writing another less vamp orgy style chapter.

**Goddess Bless All.**


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: Hello again my less than avid readers, I regret to inform you that this is the beginning of the end, I am going to start winding down the story because the passion for it died a few months ago when the guy who was inspiration to start writing it leftme.

* * *

Chapter 27

Jaguar's lanky form sauntered up the stone steps and the front porch of Jagers home. The house was that of any vampire residence, old antique looking house, in desperate need of repair, dark curtains covering every window. He smirked and pounded on the door.

A few moments later a sultry vampiress came to the door and opened it waving him in silently. He ignored her and strolled through the door way and into the room. It was styled like that of a Greek reception hall. Tall pillars reached an impossibly tall ceiling; the floor was marble and strewn with small carpets. There was a feeling of coldness seeping from every corner.

"Into the belly of the beast," Jaguar muttered walking towards the doorway at the other end of the room.

The girl brushed past him and began to lead him to the door way smirking over her shoulder at him.

He hurried forward and walked through the doorway into a room bathed in firelight. Jager sat at the end of the room looking at Jaguar with eyes that were shadowed by the hair that fell in front of his face.

"Jaguar what a pleasure, what brings you to my home?"

"Cut the Crap Jager! Where is she?"

"What your door prize?" He continued in the same even toned voice.

"If you mean Kaye,"

"Who else?"

Jaguar had had enough; he pulled a knife from his boot and held it firmly in his right fist. He wanted to split Jagger in two for what he had done.

_What I've done? What about you little boy? I'm not the one who ripped an innocent from her life just to fulfill an order._

_SHUT UP!_

Jager smirked, knowing he had touched a raw nerve. This was good, an Achilles heel, always a good weapon when facing an enemy.

"I've had enough Jager, hand her over to me and we wont have any problems."

"Oh would that I could Jaguar, but unfortunately she is no longer here." He swept the room with a hand indicating the emptiness.

"You're lying!" Jaguar lunged. His fists flew at Jager forgetting the dagger in his hands. Jaguar manages to land a few key punches before being thrown of with considerable force. He landed on all fours, his knees and palms smarting with the pain from the impact.

Jaguar stood slowly wiping a small trickle of blood from his knee of with his hand. He looked up just in time to see Jager flying half way across the hall to reach him. He turned slightly and just missed being beheaded.

Jager hissed and turned his long robe whirling in an unseen wind. Eyes met, muscles tensed, fists and daggers flew. The blood flowed like wine and sparks flew. The fight raged on and on until it was almost day break. A body fell and another disappeared. But they were both too bloody and ragged to see who had been the victor and who the corpse was.

* * *

Some thirty feet underground and miles away, Risika sat in conference with a group of vampires all cloaked in shadows. The cave they were in was wet and deep inside the crust of the earth, no light penetrated from the surface. A single candle holder stood in the middle of a hard redwood table. Risika was sitting so that the glow of the candles illuminated her features. Her eyes shown with purpose, and her mouth was set in a permanent frown even as she talked. She was hissing under her breath and gesturing with her hands. She mentioned names such as Jessica, Kaleo, Nissa, and Nikolas himself. She was looking directly into the face of the Vampire sitting across from her and didn't look away.

"This is a breach of our security, there has been too much this girl has seen, too much she has gone through. I know we are not going to protect humanity but this girl holds power over us now. We cannot let this continue.

"What would you suggest?" came a calm voice, though one could almost hear the years in the voice, the pain, and anger, and the centuries of blood spilt.

Here Risika smirked like the Cheshire cat and told the voice all.

A laugh was heard from the voice, not a happy sound but a victorious one. "Well thought out Risika, we will see what we can do."

Risika nodded stood and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I think it's time we had a talk with…" the words died off.

* * *

Kaye once again found herself in Nikolas' arms. She sighed; she was really getting tired of falling asleep in this guys arm for no reason. There was a small bit of light coming from under a blackout curtain that had not been closed properly. She stood and walked over to the window. She moved the curtain ever so slightly and stood so that it covered her as well as the window and she could see outside and not disturb the nocturnal…creatures of the house. The sun was just setting; an image from the old Disney movies came to her head. She distinctly heard African Chants come into her head. Shaking them out she saw the orange globe disappear behind the horizon, she suddenly felt alone. In a house full of night creatures she was the sole light dweller, there was no way getting around it, she was condemned. Her rebellion got the better of her this time. She wanted out, she refused to succumb again; there was no more cowering the corner, no more fear, well mostly. She threw the curtain aside to see the room was crowed with vampires. She stood her ground and faced them down; overcome by the feeling of power she had now.

"What do you want?" She growled.

* * *

A/N Once again I tell you that this is the end, or almost atleast, maybe one more chapter, I promised I wouldn't leave you all hanging but many of you will be unsatisfied with the ending, DEAL WITH IT! IF YOU WANTED ME TO WRITE A BETTER ENDING MAYBE SOMEONE SHOULD HAVE REVIEWED A BIT MORE OFTEN but that's just my peeve. (people expect you to write and yet they do not review, great…feeling the love people.) I've tried for three days to get this stupid chapter uploaded, so in reality this was supposed to be up on tuesday. 


End file.
